Handsome Skeletons! I Mean Interesting, Not Handsome! Maybe a little
by SeaRose88
Summary: A day at the park turned into an interesting encounter with 2 skeletons and an annoying dog. Thought this would be a normal day drawing in the park. Who knew I'd meet some handsome skelies...wait, I mean interesting, not handsome...maybe a little handsome...what am I saying?
1. Two Skellies and an Annoying Dog

The wind feels amazing today, making the autumn weather feel nice and cool, but not cold. The beautiful orange and red leaves dancing to the tune of the wind and voices of people in the park. ' _I love going to the dog park. Seeing couples together, families with their children, and skeletons...wait, Skeletons?_ ' I thought surprised. I did a double take at the pair of Skeletons in the park. A very tall skeleton playing Frisbee with a group of people and a smaller skeleton sitting on a blanket under a tree giving him shade. He's just sitting there, staring at the scene before him. He has such a gentle look as he watched the taller skeleton playing with the other people. He has a big brother aura to him.

I smiled thinking of my own sister and how I have that look when watching over her. I decided to take a seat under a tree of my own to be shielded by the sun also. I pulled out my drawing book from my bag, placing the bag at my side. I'll write more of my stories later, but I can't pass up this perfect picture. I pull out my sketching pencils and begin to recreate the scene before me. First drawing his body then face...Skull?

' _How can so much emotion be seen on bone? It doesn't matter. Just blame it on, what do monsters say? Magic? Yeah, blame it on magic._ ' I thought as I sketched. Since monsters were released from their confinement of the mountain 6 years ago, seeing monster around is no longer a surprise. I've never seen skeleton monsters though. Maybe there weren't many around, or maybe these are the only two. I smiled to myself as I always do when concentrating on my drawings. I look up every now and again at the Skeleton to see he hasn't moved one bit.

' _He's a perfect canvass to work on. So beautiful._ ' My eyes grew wide and blush covered my face as I argued with my inner ' _NO! Not beautiful, Handsome! NO Not Handsome, he's...he's...I don't know what I'm thinking! Great, now I'm talking to myself..no, arguing with myself._ ' I sighed, my face still flushed. I looked up again at the skeleton and froze. He was looking at me. I feel my face getting redder as I quickly hid my face behind my sketch pad.

' _Oh great! He saw me! Smooth move Rosetta! If he was suspicious before he sure as hell is now! Why would I hide my face like that?! I must have been muttering to myself like an idiot during my inner fight earlier. I'm still talking to myself!_ ' I scolded myself. I looked up again and see he is looking at the taller skeleton again. I sighed again in relief. I looked at my sketch as I put the finishing touches to it. I smiled to myself as I thought, ' _He really does look handsome with that gentle look on him. I wish I had my colored pencils to bring this picture more life. His Blue hoodie and black shorts with stripes up the side and...pink slippers? Oh well, to each his own._ ' I put my sketch pad back in my bag and decided to find another canvass to draw or maybe catch up on my writing. I have a deadline next month after all. I got up and searched for a new spot to write. I saw a lonely bench shielded by shade. Perfect. I dropped my bag on the end and sat beside it taking out my note book to write. I was sitting there no more than ten minutes before a rough sounding voice broke my concentration.

"Hey there sweetheart." I looked up from my notebook to see an older man in his late 30's, maybe early 40's, sporting a thick brown jacket and dark blue jeans. I scanned his face and noticed his eyes looked...hungry. ' _Oh no...not good. I better move where other people are. I know what this look means._ ' I thought to myself as I scanned the view behind him searching for other people, but none were close by. I smiled a fake smile and looked at my phone, pretending to check the time as if I'm running late for something.

"Hi. You can sit here if you like, I was just leaving. Didn't realize how long I was here. You know how time flies when you're having fun. I have to pick up my boyfriend from work anyways." I lied as I began to stand. He took a step closer to me, making my heart rate pick up. ' _NOPE!_ ' I grabbed my bag and tried to step around him but he stepped in my way. A look of irritation washed over my face. I forced another smile, more strained this time.

"Excuse me." I said with more confidence in my voice. He grabbed my arm this time as I tried to walk around him. Now he looked irritated.

"Hey sweetie, what's the hurry? You just gonna blow me off like that? We both know you're not picking up your 'boyfriend'" he spoke, a slight sting in his words.

' _Well, he saw right through that lie._ ' I thought nervously. This happened a lot. I was 30 and considered thick in body mass, by no means was I one of those skinny women who could sport a bikini. I had large hips and belly rolls. My baby face not matching my well endowed body. My features gave me younger look than my own age. I was always mistaken for a 20 or 22 year old. Nothing wrong with that of course, but it means these men thought they were taking home a ' _kid_ '. I couldn't stand people like that. I ran my fingers through my brown curly hair irritably and took a breath to steady my nerves.

"Ok listen buster, I'm only going to say this once and I'll make it simple so you can understand." I glared at him, " I'm not interested. You need to leave before you regret your decision. I'm not in the mood to to be bothered by someone trying to get a quick screw. Thank you and have a nice day!" I yanked my arm from his grasp and began to walk away when I felt him grab a bundle of my hair and yanked me back. I fell hard into the bench, hitting my wrist against the metal arm rest. I hissed in pain as I quickly held my wrist in my other hand trying to ease it some. I looked up at the mans face, now inches from my own. My mind registered what was happening too late. My eyes grew big as I looked for a way out but he had me trapped on the bench, his arms resting on either side of me, leaving no opening to escape. His eyes were angry and I could feel the stench of his lewd thoughts as his eyes scanned over my face down to my breasts. I knew I was in trouble.

I had to get someones attention..anyone's...I had to call for help...scream...but my voice wasn't working. Usually I could easily break away from these kinds of situations before they get this bad, but I hate being cornered. I feel trapped and terrified. I could feel myself shaking, my mind racing. A disgusting smile stretched across his face. I quickly shoved my hands against his shoulders knocking him back but he quickly caught himself before being pushed back far. He grabbed my neck with one hand, not tightly, but enough to terrify me, stopping my attempts as he quickly grabbed one of my breasts! My eyes shot wide open and I tried to scream for help but he tightened his grip on my throat before a noise could be made. I began to struggle, trying to pry his hands off my throat and breast, but he squeezed them harder. I felt my breast throbbing in pain and air was becoming harder to take.

He leaned closer so his mouth was inches from my left ear as he whispered, "Listen here BITCH, NO ONE talks to me that way! You should feel LUCKY I even decided to talk to you. That bullshit story of a boyfriend was pathetic. Who would want someone who looked like you?! Come with me and I'll make you feel soooo good."

My eyes stung at his terrifying words and tears were waiting to be released. I suddenly felt something hot and wet touch my neck ' _OH MY GOD! HE'S FUCKING LICKING MY NECK!_ ' I thought panicked! I struggled some more, Screaming internally, ' _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!_ ' His weight was suddenly no longer there as I sucked in air as if I had broken free from the waters surface of being under for so long. I coughed heavily while holding my throat. I finally looked at the scene before me and was surprised to see the man now on the ground a couple feet from me. I looked across from him to see the two skeletons from earlier. The smaller skeleton, who was actually taller than me since I only stand at 5". He had an eternal grin on his face, but seemed more forced and angry.

The taller skeleton ran to my side and spoke in a loud voice, "HUMAN ARE YOU OK? MY BROTHER AND I SAW YOU IN DISTRESS AND FIGURED YOU COULD USE OUR ASSISTANCE! SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE, THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR HUMAN!" I smiled at the tall skeleton. He was HUGE but had such kind and childlike innocence to him.

' _He's too cute! What a sweetheart_ ' I thought as he smiled a big toothy smile back at me.

"you're _right_ as always bro. i have to _hand_ it to ya, you always know how to _shake_ things up. glad we left when we did." Spoke the smaller skeleton wearing a wide grin. Suddenly Papyrus began to groan irritably and glared at his brother.

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A HAND PUN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS! CAN YOU NOT BE SERIOUS AT ALL?" He yelled.

' _Oh no...I can't hold it._ ' I suddenly burst into laughter unable to hold back. Papyrus looked at me as if insulted at my laughter to his brothers pun. Sans on the other hand, seemed quite pleased with himself. "That was so bad!" I laughed while wiping away tears. My laughter was cut off as I held my throat and coughed again. The man on the ground began to quietly slink away as he thought we no longer noticed him but was slammed to the ground by an invisible force, surrounded by blue...magic? I looked at sans and saw one of his eyes...eye sockets? lighting up with the same color of blue.

Sans voice came out as a low growl as his grin grew terrifyingly, "now that's quite rude don't ya think? leaving in the middle of a conversation? i guess it's my fault for not including you huh? Tibia honest, you're not worth my or my bros time, but I'm not gonna let what you did to this woman slide. you ready to HAVE A BAD TIME?" The man looked terrified staring into Sans black sockets. I never thought I could feel fear for the horrible man.

I quickly ran up to Sans and gently touched his arm with my good hand and softly spoke to ease the tension in the air, "Hey, it's ok. He ISN'T worth it. I think he's learned his lesson..." I glanced at the trembling man who was once overtaking me. "Maybe we COULD give him a reminder to think twice before doing something shitty like this again. How do you feel about castration?" I smirked at the man as his eyes grew even wider in complete terror.

"PLEASE! I'm sorry! I'll never come here again! I PROMISE SO PLEASE!" He begged tears now falling from his eye. Sans looked at me as if waiting for my answer. He didn't seem convinced by the mans sobs.

I smirked then said, "I suppose he learned his lesson, but..." I walked up to the man, "Don't EVER come here again! I come here often enough and NEVER forget a face. I better not see you. Is that understood?" The man nodded his head vigorously. I glared, "I didn't Hear you...I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes I understand! I'll never come here again!" the man begged. I smiled in victory. I looked to Sans who reluctantly released his magic hold on the man. The man immediately ran away faster than I've seen any man run. I turned back to the skeletons and smiled warmly.

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad someone noticed. I was worried if..." I paused, mentally shivery remembering him hold my throat and grasping my breast and licking my neck. I swallowed then cleared my throat, "I'm glad I had the Great Papyrus and Sans to the rescue." Papyrus's eyes ( _sockets_ ) grew so big and stars appeared in them! How did they do all that with just bone? But he was so adorable.

"HUMAN, YOU REMEMBERED OUR NAMES THAT QUICKLY!" He bellowed happily.

I smiled back and responded, "Of course! How could I forget the names of my heroes!"

That was all it took...Papyrus suddenly scooped me into his bony arms and twirled me in the air as he cheered happily, "DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS?! WE'RE HEROES! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY KNEW THIS!"

Sans smiled gently and spoke fondly, "ya bro. you've always been the greatest hero around, but ya might wanna let the human go. she looks like she might pass out from you _bone_ crushing hug."

Papyrus immediately stopped twirling me around in his arms and gently set me down. I wobbled a moment to get my bearings again. ' _Damn, He might be childlike, but his strength was nothing to laugh at. If Sans didn't stop him I might have had my spine crushed from his super human ( skeleton) hug._' I thought as I steadied myself.

After everything stopped spinning, I looked up at the concerned Papyrus and smiled gently, "Thank you Papyrus. You're hugs are amazing, but unfortunately humans aren't made of steel so just be a little more gentle next time."

"OF COURSE HUMAN. BY THE WAY, SINCE YOU KNOW OUR NAMES, MAY WE HAVE YOURS?" Papyrus asked in his loud voice.

' _Oh right, you haven't introduced yourself yet._ ' I smiled and began to reach out my right hand instinctively but stopped midway remembering how sore it feels from hitting it on the bench before.

I reached out my left hand instead and introduced myself. "My name is Rosetta. It's a pleasure to meet you Papyrus." I greeted. He shook my hand vigorously, then I glanced to Sans and reached out my hand to him, "And it's a pleasure to meet you also Sans. Thanks again for the assistance." He just stared at my hand for a moment without responding or moving to take my hand.

Instead he looked into my eyes and said, "wish I could have gotten here earlier so I could have shaken your other hand. you're right handed aren't you?" He asked, smirking. I paused a moment realizing he's more observant that I thought.

I smiled anyways and confirmed, dropping my left hand, "Yeah, I am but I'll be fine. Just gotta put some ice on it and It'll be good as new after a while." Papyrus gently grabbed my right arm and looked at my now red swollen wrist.

His eyes grew and looked guilty, "I'M SORRY HUMAN. I DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE. LET ME HELP." He gently held my swollen wrist between his huge hands and was warmly enveloped by green magic. My eyes grew wide as I suddenly noticed that the pain was going away. When he finished, I looked at my wrist as if it was never hurt before. I quickly looked at him as he smiled back at me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him happily.

"Thank you Papyrus! It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you so much!" Papyrus's face suddenly dusted orange.

He gently hugged me back. "NO PROBLEM HUMAN! IT WAS A SIMPLE FIX!"

"Thank you still." I hugged him one more time then released him.

"hey, is that your stuff?" Sans suddenly said in a bored tone. I looked to the bench to see a dog grabbing my notebook from the bench. When it noticed we saw him in the act, the dog took off like a bullet, WITH MY BOOK! I shot off after him.

"Get back here you dog! Give me my book back!" I yelled as I took chase. Papyrus followed after me to assist with trying to catch the dog. Sans watched in amusement as he sat on the bench next to my bag.

"i'll wait here so no one takes your stuff kid. don't want anything or anyone else _skulking_ off with her stuff." He called lazily.

"BROTHER, YOU CAN AT LEAST HELP US CATCH THE ANNOYING DOG! YOU'RE SUCH A LAZY BONES! AND STOP WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS!" Papyrus called back while chasing the dog.

"what can I say bro? I'm _bone_ tired." Sans responded.

"BROTHER! NO MORE PUNS!" Papyrus yelled annoyed once again. Sans laughed as he watched the two of us chase after the dog. He looked at my bag as some books had half fallen out. He began to put them back in my bag when my sketch pad fell to the ground, opening to one of my sketches. He looked in awe at the details in the drawing. It was of the lake in this park where the small bridge connected to the other side. Ducks were swimming and fish could be seen under the water.

' _she got this much detail in to one drawing. pretty good._ ' Sans thought to himself. He flipped through the pages looking at each drawing appreciating the detail that was put in them. Then he found a surprising sketch. He froze in amazement. It was of HIM?! She drew him? Thinking back to when he saw me sitting across the park staring at him off an on, that must have been what she was doing. But she wasn't there long. He had noticed you were there for about 20 minutes or so. He hummed to himself in amusement.

' _heh, so this is what she was doing earlier? i noticed she kept looking at me and Paps. didn't know if she was one of ' those' kind of humans, but she seems to be kind. we've had too many problems in the past. thought I was gonna have to have a Bad Time with her. but still..._' he slid his bony fingers down the page of his drawing, a light dust of blue covered his cheek bones, 'she really is good. the details, from even sitting far away, are astounding.'

A soft smile stretched across his face. Suddenly He looked up seeing me in a tug of war with the dog. I pulled on my book but the annoy dog continued to pull harder in this game. I pulled and yanked and tried to swing my book out of his grip, but the stupid dog would not let go, growling playfully as he shook his head trying to rip the book from my grip. I hear Papyrus running up behind me and the dog suddenly released his grip and ran away, causing me to lose my footing and flying backwards, crashing into Papyrus. My back crashed into his hard ribs as his arms swung protectively around me as we hit the ground.

"Ow." I moaned as I began to sit up. I looked down and saw I was laying on top of Papyrus with his arms wrapped around my body. My face grew red in embarrassment. I quickly crawled off of him and check to make sure I didn't hurt him when I flew into his body...bones...He slowly sat and smiled gleefully but I couldn't help but grow nervous. I must have hurt him and he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Having someone my size flung into him couldn't have tickled. I checked over him frantically. Touching his leg bones. Since he was wearing an orange T-shirt and Brown shorts, I checked the bones that were visible.

"Did I hurt you? Are you ok? I'm so sorry Papyrus. I didn't mean to. The dog let go and before I could get my footing I was flung back and hit you. Are you really ok?" I spoke frantically, my face completely red now.

Papyrus smiled and spoke loudly, "OF COURSE I AM FINE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SUPER STRONG! IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO HURT ME. BUT ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure I didn't hurt you? No broken bones? No hair line fractures? No sprains? No bruises? Can skeletons get bruises?" I spoke frantically. I didn't realize how close I was now to Papyrus. Now at his chest, patting my hands over his ribs. His cheek bones became dusted with orange once again. I looked up and saw his orange face. My face flushed, realizing how close I was to him and quickly backed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean, I wasn't trying anything I swear. I just..." I spoke brokenly, my face red as a tomato. Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and stood up brushing off his close and helped me stand once again.

"IT IS FINE HUMAN. WE ARE STRONGER THAN WE LOOK. I PROMISE NO DAMAGE WAS DONE TO ME." Papyrus assured. He grabbed my book and carried it for me as we walked to the bench where Sans sat with my bag.

He looked at the book curiously and asked, "HUMAN, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THIS NOTES BOOK?"

I smiled shyly and responded, "I'm a writer so I use these books as drafts. I write in these then write on the computer. I know I should just get a laptop and write them that way, but it's nostalgic to write in Pencil for me. I've been doing it this way since high school."

Stars appeared in his eye sockets as he beamed excitedly, "YOU'RE A WRITER! WOWEE! THAT'S AMAZING! I LOVE TO READ BOOKS! WHAT IS THIS BOOK ABOUT?"

"Oh..." you feel nervous how excited he was about YOUR book. You've always been nervous for others to read your work, but it made you so happy when someone showed interest.

"Well, this book is...about adventure and horror. It's about high school kids who go camping for Halloween and are stalked by a terrifying creature. It's a werewolf and they don't know until it's too late. They have to fight the creatures back and try to return home safely but that's easier said than done. You might not like it because you seem more of an adventure reader." I smiled and winked at him, causing orange to dust his cheek bones once again. As we walk up to Sans, he sees us talking happily and have my note book safely retrieved.

"Thanks for your help again guys." I spoke as I safely put my notebook into my bag and zipped it closed. "Um, I hope I see you guys again. I'd like to treat you sometime for helping me. I have to pick my sister up from college, but would you be interested in maybe joining us for lunch?" I looked at my watch, "Make that dinner."

Papyrus was practically vibrating in place from excitement at the offer and Sans smiled, "sure kid, but let us buy. i know a great place. what do ya say?"

"That's not how it works. I offered so let me pay." I laughed.

Sans grinned waving his hand in dismal, "next time. i have a friend who runs a good place. you'll like it. it's a _hot_ place to chill, eat, and drink. you can pay next time? how 'bout it?" Papyrus glared at Sans but didn't say anything as Sans grinned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Fine, fine. Where do you want to meet?" I took out my phone and opened new contacts, "I'll give you my number so you can send me a text of the directions."

Papyrus quickly took my phone and immediately added his number and his brothers, "NOW YOU HAVE BOTH OUR NUMBERS. WE WILL CALL YOU." I sent both of them a text so they had my number.

"Thanks again. I'll see you guys around." I waived as I walked away to pick my sister from college.


	2. A Night Out with the Bone Boys!

I stopped at my house and quickly took a shower to wash away that horrible mans' touch. Feeling his breath and his hands touching my body made me shiver. As I dried my self with a towel I stared frozen into the bathroom mirror.  
"Shit" I breathed looking at my reflection. I stared at my neck that was now starting to show dark purple bruised finger prints stretching around it, and my right breast was already showing dark bruising. ' _He must have grabbed me harder than I thought...I knew he grabbed me hard but..._ ' My thoughts drifted away as my fingers brushed over the now bruised skin. ' _At least it's the perfect weather for warm clothes._ ' I walked to my closet and chose a White tank top and baby blue turtle neck shirt and blue jean pants. I straightened the wrinkles from my shirt, wincing when I accidentally brushed my hand over my bruised breast. I made sure it covered the bruises on my neck. I turned left, then right. Not seeing any signs of the bruise appearing above the turtle neck I sighed in relief. Thinking of how my sister would react if she saw bruises on me, ESPECIALLY my neck?! She would flip out, and knowing her, she would hunt down the fucker who hurt me. ' _Yeah...don't need that to happen. She wants to be a nurse, and if you're in prison for man slaughter, that'll be the end of her dream._ ' I giggled to myself. I looked at my watch that said 5:15. ' _Alright, time to get Katt then head to meet the boys. Speaking of the guys, they haven't told me where we're going yet. I'll text them to be sure we're still on for tonight._ ' I thought to myself as I sent a quick text to Papyrus.

 **ME** \- Hey Papyrus, this is Rosetta. Just checking to see if we're still meeting tonight for dinner. I'm heading to pick my sister up now. Let me know where to meet you guys.

 **Cinnamon Bun** \- HELLO HUMAN ROSETTA! YES, WE ARE STILL ON FOR TONIGHT. I'LL SEND YOU THE ADDRESS. WE WILL BE MEETING AT A PLACE CALLED GRILLBY'S. AS MUCH AS I HATE GREASY FOOD, I AM EXCITED FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTER TO TRY MONSTER FOOD! WE WILL BE THERE SOON!

' _Aww how adorable! He even talks in all caps! He is such a cutie! I can't wait for Katt to meet him!_ ' I thought happily.

 **ME** \- I'll see you guys then.

I grabbed my keys and left to pick up my sister from college. I waited for ten minutes before I started seeing students leaving the nursing building and saw Katt walking out with a group of nurses she hangs out with outside of college. She noticed the familiar blue/purple mustange sitting in the parking lot with me at the wheel then quickly waived off to her friends and headed my way. She opened the door and tossed her backpack into the back seat as she plopped down into the car, shutting the door hard.

"Hey! Easy with my baby! She doesn't like to be mistreated!" I cooed as I rubbed the dashboard of the car as if comforting it's feelings.

Katt stared at me with non-caring eyes and joked, sarcasm dripping from her words, "Sure, sure. I'm sorry car for using you like a...car?"

"Not funny! She has feelings too! What if she decides not to work for us anymore? Hmm? You'd be walking to college and home." I retorted. Katt put her hands up in surrender and laughed. I pulled out from the college and started to head in the direction of home. When looking up Grillby's, I noticed it was a short walk from our own house so was looking forward to walking that night. The weather was already starting to cool down as the day slowly came to its' end.

"So what's for dinner tonight? I'm starving." Katt exclaimed while rubbing her stomach.

"We're going out to eat tonight. I met a pair of monsters who..." I stopped myself before saying the wrong thing, then added as I smiled, "who you're going to be really interested in. They are pretty cool. They're brothers. Their names are Papyrus, who is a complete and utter sweetheart, and sans who is a _punny_ _bone_ man."

Katt looked at me then bust out laughing as it registered in her mind, "Did...did you just PUN?! Really? Oh my god, you're such a dork!"

She finally settled down as we pulled up to our house. We went inside to drop off her bag and for her to change into new clothes. We walked since it was just down the street from us. Katt wore a long sleeve turquoise shirt with dragon flies stitched into it and black jeans. Her hair of course was as unnatural as usual. Her short pixie cut not the abnormal part, the blue and purple colors were the abnormal part. Her hair, mostly blue that was mainly her hair, and the buzzed side dyed purple. She walked confidently and proudly showed she was happy being different. Since she worked in a Senior Citizen home on days she doesn't have school, she would say that the residents loved seeing her because she never keeps her hair the same color long and they get a kick out of seeing her new look each time. She loved to see them smile.

We talked the whole walk to Grillby's, laughing and holding hands, swinging them between us. When we saw the building, it looked really nice and warm. You could feel that it was gonna warm us up once inside. The brisk cold, as it is now more in the evening at 6:30, began to drop quickly the later it got. We walked into the door and were amazed at the scene before us! So many monsters! There were humans too, but I've never seen so many monsters before. It was really relaxing looking at them. A table of dogs playing what looks like poker. Me and Katt tried to hide our amusement to that. I looked around the bar area and saw Sans and Papyrus sitting on the stools next to the bar...tender...and oh my god, He WAS ON FIRE! No wait, he WAS MADE OF FIRE! Wow that was cool! I nudged my sisters arm and her eyes shot to the bartender also. I giggled as I could almost see stars in her eyes. I linked my arm with hers and we walked up to the bar.

I stopped behind Sans stool and cleared my throat so they would notice as I said, "Hey _bone man_ , is this seat taken?"

He glanced behind him with a wide grin on his face (skull?), "it's about time you got here. i was getting _bonely_." He looked at me then at my sister who stared awestruck. I knew she'd love meeting them. With her career, meeting living breathing (do skeletons breath?) talking skeletons was something she wouldn't be able to resist. Papyrus finally noticed us due to his brothers horrible puns.

"BROTHER I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS OR..." He stopped mid sentence when he noticed me and my sister standing behind them. He jumped ecstatically and took my hand shaking it with such force, my whole body jiggled along with it. "HELLO HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SORRY FOR MY BROTHERS' HORRIBLE PUNS BUT I DO HOPE YOU STAY! OH, IS THIS YOUR SISTER YOU TOLD US ABOUT? SANS LOOK! SHE HAS BLUE HAIR! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I laughed at his adorable innocence.

My sister snickered and retorted, "It's great to meet you both. My name is Katt, and I was able to turn my hair blue by eating a smurf!" She joked but still sounded serious.

Papyrus looked confused then terrified, "YOU ATE ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR BLUE? DID YOU DEFEAT IT IN BATTLE? WAS IT STRONG? IS EATING YOU ENEMY CUSTOMARY? SANS, IS THAT HOW UNDYNE MADE HER WHOLE BODY BLUE? DID WE HAVE SMURFS IN THE UNDERGROUND?"

"No!" I interjected quickly while glaring at my sister who wore a smug grin, "She was joking...a very bad joke that is. She didn't kill OR eat anything to turn her hair blue. It's just colored hair dye." My sister shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"SO YOU DIDN'T EAT ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR THIS AMAZING COLOR?" Papyrus spoke feeling more at ease. Katt glanced at me with an evil grin on her face and I counteracted with my own glare. She finally submitted and shook her head to Papyrus who finally seemed comfortable again. I took a seat next to Sans and my sister sat next to me. Being as short as I was, I had to climb into the bar stool. I noticed Sans shoulders bouncing from internally laughing at my predicament.

I arched my eyebrows, "Really? Laughing at my misfortune of being vertically challenged? You're short too you know!." I crossed my arms and huffed doing a pouty face. Sans laughter bellowed loudly as he almost fell out of his seat. He wiped away an invisible tear.

"i might be short, but you're shorter than me kid. that makes you a midget." he winked.

"A MIDGET!?" I laughed as I retorted, "You keep this up and I'm gonna have a _bone_ to pick with you. And the PREFERRED term is Fun Sized!"

"NO NOT YOU TOO MISS ROSETTA! MY BROTHER HAS CORRUPTED YOU!" Papyrus groaned loudly. We burst into laughter, Sans wheezing as he hit the bar with his bony hand. I saw Katt shaking her head as she giggled to herself. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I finally took control of my laughter.

"Who knew you were such a _punny bone man_." I joked then rested my head in my right hand as I stared at him. "I think I'm up to par with you. I'm glad I met ya'll today. It's been _SANSational_!" Sans bust into another fit of laughter as Papyrus's skull hit hard into the bar table with a thud.

"I GIVE UP! SANS, BEFORE YOU CAN CORRUPT HER SISTER ALSO I MUST STEP IN! MISS KATT, SHALL WE MOVE TO A MORE PROPER SETTING AWAY FROM THESE TWO PUN LOVERS!" Papyrus groaned.

Katt laughed even harder then nodded, "Sure, why not. If we stay much longer, I'm gonna split a _spleen_ from laughing so hard at these _bone heads_!"

"NO! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM THIS CORRUPTION! QUICKLY MISS KATT!" Papyrus ushered Katt to the other end of the bar, and by ushering, he picked her up with one arm and carried her away. I laughed so hard I was now crying and and poor Sans was laying across his and Papyrus' now empty stool. He was gasping from his uncontrollable laughter. I started wheezing unable to control my laughter until I felt my throat sting and began coughing heavily while holding my throat. Sans quickly sat up and patter my back.

"you ok kid?" He asked now calm once again. Unable to speak due to the sore and scratchy feeling in my throat I just nodded. Unbeknownst to me, my sister and Papyrus were both by my side.

"SANS, LOOK WHAT YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS DID TO MISS ROSETTA!" Papyrus groaned while looking at me concerned. A glass of purple liquid was placed in front of me. I looked up to see the fire monster looking at me and gestured to the beautiful drink.

"Drink." a rough crackly voice came from the fire monster. He stared at me, or I assumed he was staring at me because it was hard to tell from the fire covering his body and face. I did notice two white specks behind his spectacles. I nodded and put the glass to my lips and the drink was surprisingly warm but a smooth warm that soothed the sting in my throat.

"You ok now Rose?" My sister asked, concern in her voice.

I nodded and smiled, "Ya. I laughed too hard. Guess I forgot to breath." She looked unconvinced but accepted my answer. In response she sat right next to me again for the remaining of the night. We talked the whole time, about where we grew up, what out jobs were, why Katt chose her unique hair. We learned that Papyrus was actually a nurse at the Wisteria Memorial Hospital a couple blocks from here. Apparently his healing magic was in high demand with all the patients, both monsters and humans. He could help ease sever pain and could heal small damages like sprains or cuts and gashes enough to get them out of harms way so the doctors could do the rest. He couldn't heal broken bones, or internal damage unless they were hairline fractures or simple sets, but could remove the pain so they could be worked on. He told us he use to work as a security guard at the huge court building down town where he would guard members who were pro-monsters, and even the King of Monsters. He would talk about the many puzzles he enjoyed making in the underground and how he and Undyne, who was apparently the Captain of the Royal Guard in the underground and his best friend, would often spar with one another and have competitions of about anything from fighting to eating to arm wrestling to even cooking. He spoke so fondly of her. I bet she would be fun to hang out with. Wonder what she's like. My sister almost spit out her drink when Papyrus began explaining his cooking ability and how he used the 'fires of passion' to make the best tasting food. Apparently, Undyne taught him the hotter the fire, the more passion he would put in his food. I couldn't stop laughing at my sisters' terrified expression when Papyrus offered to cook us food one day saying his spaghetti was the greatest in the world because he used the hottest flames of passion to cook it.

I noticed Sans shoulders bouncing as he was trying to contain his laughter at my sisters reaction as he added, "ya, you should definitely try his food. it's to _die_ for." Sans continued chuckling when he noticed Grillby walking up to take our empty plates when he added, "ya know Paps, i don't think grillby has ever had YOUR spaghetti before. i bet once he's tried it, it'll be all he ever wants to eat."

Grillby's attention shot to Sans with a menacing glare before he looked to Papyrus whose voice filled the room with excitement, "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI?" Stars now in his sockets and such enthusiasm in his voice that Grillby froze, unable to speak at all. The silent snaps and crackles of his flames were all that could be heard.

Then a sincere and rough crackly voice came from the monster as he said, "Thank you, but being as busy as I am taking care of the bar, I wouldn't possibly trouble you. Besides, I'm sure your friends whose first time eating monster food today would be very thrilled to taste your amazing cooking."

My jaw dropped. ' _He just threw us under the bus! Really!? That was smooth how he escaped a near death experience but at OUR EXPENSE?_ ' I thought flabbergasted. Sans died laughing as Papyrus' attention was back on us. His smile stretching to his cheek bones and eye sockets wide with anticipation. How DO you say NO to something like this?! I couldn't handle his adorable and childlike innocence...I caved.

"I'd love you try your cooking Papyrus...my sister too." I smiled as I began plotting my revenge against Sans AND that handsome devil Bartender. They will get what's coming to them! My sister's shoulders fell as she smiled and agreed also. I glared as Sans who was wearing a shit eating grin. I chugged the rest of my drink then mother nature made her self known. ' _Bathroom break!_ ' I thought as I jumped from the stool.

"Hey _bone head_ , where is the restroom here?" I asked Sans. He pointed to the other side of the bar still snickering. I waved in appreciation and rushed there. ' _How much did I drink? I've gotta pee soooooo bad! Maybe it was the drink. We've never had monster food before. Maybe it went through our systems faster than normal human food. I thought it was all magic? It must affect non magical creatures differently._ " I thought to myself as I walked into the restroom stall. After finishing my business I washed and dried my hands. I looked to see if anyone was around and when I felt I was alone, I pulled my turtle neck down and my eyes grew wide. The bruise was so dark now...' _I won't be able to hide this with make-up.'_ I slowly lifted my shirt and tank top under and saw my breast painfully covered in a HUGE bruise! It was big enough to be seen creeping out from my bra. I could see actual finger prints. ' _Katt's_ _gonna kill me if she finds out._ ' I thought as I gently touched the large bruise, only to wince when my finger made contact. ' _Yup, I'm going to be sore a long time._ ' I sighed when I heard voices coming from the bathroom door. I quickly fixed my clothes and walked out to meet the others back at the bar. I saw Sans drinking from a red bottle as I walked up, that he seemed to really enjoy.

"Hey why're you hogging all the good...stuff...Are you drinking Ketchup?!" I gasped surprised. He pulled the bottle from his mouth with a popping noise as he smiled while licking his ketchup stained teeth. ' _WAIT, LICKING? HE HAS A TONGUE!?_ ' The thought hit me like a shock wave. He noticed my reaction and licked his teeth again so I could get a better look at his tongue. My face completely flushed at this point as my mind race, ' _He has a tongue! A FRICKIN Blue tongue! How does a skeleton have a tongue? IS THIS MAGIC TOO? What else does he have?_ " My face grew even hotter at my inner question. ' _I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Bad Rosetta! You have such a dirty mind! That's not even what I meant! You're acting like you want to jump his bones or something! Great, now I'm arguing with myself AGAIN!_ '

"hey kid, you seem to be having some trouble there? what's eatin ya?" Sans asked smugly then added, "or should i take a wild guess. seems cats' got your tongue. what would make rosetta blush so badly...after seeing. my. tongue." he excentuated ' _my tongue_ ' playfully. He stuck his tongue at me teasingly. I was speechless. I had no retort. He got me good, but he wasn't gonna win the war. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my own tongue at him but winced slightly when my arms brushed against my breast.

I stood confidently and pointed to Sans as I declared, "I CHALLENGE you to a drinking contest! I must win back my pride!" Katt looked at me and Sans then began laughing. Papyrus on the other hand became ecstatic hearing the mention of a challenge, but Sans refused to allow him to join saying he would regret it in the morning. Papyrus looked broken about not participating, but eagerly sat beside his brother to cheer him on. Grillby came from the back of the bar and I waved him over. He stood towering over me, even while sitting in the tall stool.

I smiled confidently as I spoke, "We would like some of your good stuff please. I've got a challenge to win!"

Grillby looked at me curiously then to Sans who shrugged his shoulders still wearing his lazy grin as he spoke, "kid wants to challenge me to a drinking contest." Grillby glanced to me once again, seeming almost impressed...or thought I was an idiot. I hoped for him being impressed. He was staring for what seemed like an eternity before smiling and heading to the back of the bar grabbing a bottle and pouring two shots of a clear blue liquid that almost seemed to illuminate then set the glasses in front of us. He grabbed a glass from the bar and began cleaning it with a rag while watching us.

I grinned at Sans as I grabbed my shot and lifted it towards him saying, "Prepare yourself _bone_ _man_! I've never lost a drinking contest before!" I took the drink in one go and slammed the glass back on the counter now empty of its' contents, immediately regretting my words! This stuff tasted great, but had a kick that gave me shock waves! I immediately began coughing erratically. Sans busted out laughing and Grillby's shoulders were slightly trembling as he held back his own laughter at my reaction.

Sans winked at me, "and you've never had monster liquor." as he took his own shot and slammed the glass on the bar counter, but with no erratic coughing like my own. Damn him having no lungs or stomach! He snickered at my reaction which heated my desire to win...was it desire or stupidity?


	3. Bruised Feelings

I glared at him competitively as I called to Grillby, "ANOTHER!" He poured us another shot each. My hand trembled as I grabbed the shot and threw it back like the last preparing for the worst, but this time I barely coughed. It was actually a lot smoother. Was it because it was my second shot and I was use to the burn or was I already drunk? Can't be after just one shot! Sans took his shot again and like last time, no reaction. After three more shots, I was slurring about another shot while my sister helped me not to fall off my stool, "Hey _ho_ _t_ stuff! 'nother round pleeease!" My face was cherry red as I watched the Fire monster's face erupted into blue flames at my flirtatious attempts. My eyes grew wide as I observed him quickly pouring two more shots for us then returned to cleaning an already spotless glass. I couldn't hide the grin forming on my face.

Sans now showing blue dust on his cheek bones from the five shots we've already taken, noticed this immediately and began laughing as he said with a drunken slur, "hey grillbs, i think she got ya _hot_ undr' yur collar."

Papyrus' immediately voiced his displeasure, "BROTHER! CAN YOU NOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PUNS WHILE YOU'RE SOBER, BUT I CAN NOT HANDLE DRUNK PUNS!" I burst into a fit of laughter unable to compose myself. Sans seemed pleased with this outcome as he was not even trying to hide his own laughter.

I started fanning my burning face while trying to rein in my giggles then held up my sixth shot and slurred, "C'mon Papry...Papar...P.a.p.y.r.u.s." I finally said slowly pronouncing his name, "Give 'em a _shot_! _Tibia_ honest, I find 'em _humerus_ cuz he tickles ma _funny bone_!" I immediately broke into more laughter as Sans was barely able to stay in his seat as he was now folding over from his laughing fit.

Before I took my sixth shot, my sister took the drink from my hand and placed it back on the bar. "Ok, I think that's enough for you." She spoke. I glared at her with a drunken glow on my face and eyes half lidded. I reached to take the shot back but the alcohol had all but knocked me out as my arms felt like noodles. I puffed out my cheeks in irritation while pouting drunkenly. "Nope, you've had enough! Don't give me that look, the answers still no!" Katt firmly spoke. I blew a raspberry at her which was a stupid idea because immediately, my mind suddenly began to swim as everything moved even though I was still sitting on the stool.

Papyrus' loud voice caught my attention as he took Sans drink from him also. "BROTHER, YOU ARE DONE TOO! YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CARRY YOU HOME AGAIN AREN'T I?"

I drunkenly pointed to Sans and shouted in slurred words, "HA! I win! Iiii'm less druunk thn you!" Sans looked at me with lidded eyes, but not as far gone as myself since he was use to monster alcohol.

He smirked and added, "suuure ya did kid. tha's why ya sist'r had to take yur drink first. so technically, i win kiddo." He winked at my drunken reaction. When Katt turned away I quickly snatched my shot off the bar and downed it quickly before Katt could stop me. She took the now empty shot glass from me and placed it on the bar. I smiled smuggly at Sans as I now drank more than him. I noticed his eye lights staring at his shot, but Papyrus was too quick to take it out of his reach.

I Burst into a drunken laughter as I pointed to Sans victoriously and claimed, "Ha! I win! I win!" I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly as I giggled. He retorted by sticking his longer blue tongue out at me.

I felt my face flame up even redder than it already was from the alchohol. Sans chuckled as I started fanning myself as the heat finally got to me. My sister stepped down from her stool and placed her hands on my arm. I looked down at her, my eye lids feeling heavy and mind spinning. It was hard to keep just one thought in my head.

"I think we should start heading home. Rose, come on. Let's go outside. It'll be cooler outside." Katt suggested, urging me to step down from the stool. I nodded since the heat was becoming too much. I held on to the bar as I slowly climbed down from my stool trying not to fall. My foot slipped when trying to climb off the stool and before I could face plant into the ground, Sans arm shot out to catch me. I hung limp in his arm at first before it slowly registered in my mind that I was no longer falling. I looked up at him, now very close to my face. I don't know if it's possible, but I think my face made it's own shade of red now covering my whole face.

"I'm...sorry..." I spoke in a whisper, pain noticeable in my voice. Sans smile fell a little but looked at me gently as he lowered me down, finally feeling somewhat stable the moment my feet landed on the wooden floor. I took a step and felt the world suddenly spin. My sister helped steady me.

"woah there kid, you alright there? maybe had a lil too much?" i glared at Sans grinning cheekily at me then turned my attention to Katt. I looked up at her with a helpless drunk expression. She sighed in slight irritation but stayed by my side.

I turned to the bar while swaying in place and waved to Grillby, "I hate ta leave ya in such a _heated_ moment, but you made me a _hot_ mess. I'll be comin back again so save ma seat!" Katt quickly tried to pull me toward the door but I refused to budge as I drunkenly flirted with the _hot_ bartender. I then turned to Sans as I pouted childishly while crossing my arms, "Annnd I'm maaad at you!"

"What's wrong with you? You're done drinking, so don't even try to pout your way for another glass." Katt scolded amusingly.

I shook my head and glanced at Sans who looked surprised at my pouty glare, "Iiii'm NOT a kid...Ya keep callin me kid. This don' looook like a kidsss body." I pointed to my obviously well endowed chest. Papyrus' face dusted bright orange and spit out his water he was currently drinking at my proclamation. Sans face dusted even darker blue as he quickly took the shot Papyrus had taken from him moments ago and shot it back to calm his nerves. Katt face palmed herself, now red in the face in embarrassment from my drunken uproar, and quickly began pulling me to the door with more force.

"Come on, we're leaving." She urged me and called out to Papyrus and Sans, "I'm so sorry guys! She's drunk so don't listen to her! She'll be embarrassed in the morning! I'll make sure of it!" I swayed beside my sister as we walked out the door. Papyrus picked up his brother and walked after us after paying the bill. Grillby waved him off as he chuckled to himself at what he had just witnessed.

When he stepped outside he quickly called out, "MISS KATT, MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU DRIVING HOME?"

Katt responded while holding me in an upright position, "No, we walked. We don't live far so it'll be ok." Papyrus seemed unhappy with her answer.

He walked beside us and offered, well more like ordered, "THAT IS UNEXCEPTIONABLE! IT IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR TWO HUMAN WOMEN TO WALK HOME ALONE AT NIGHT, EVEN IF YOU LIVE CLOSE BY! ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO ESCORT YOU HOME SAFELY!"

"wut 'bout me bro? i can't walk 'em home?" Sans slurred amuses while being carried under papyrus' arm like a rag doll.

"NO YOU CAN NOT SANS, NOT WHEN I'M TECHNICALLY CARRYING YOU HOME YOU DRUNKEN LAZY BONES!" Papyrus protested. I laughed drunkenly as I pointed to sans, almost losing my footing.

"Yaaaa! Ya druuunk laaazzy bones!" I giggled while swaying.

"You're drunk too! You can't talk." My sister scolded as she held my hand to stable me.

I quickly retorted, "Iii'm lessss druunk thn Sansss!"

Sans immediately snapped back, "no i'm not! ya got more druunk thn mee." Sans wiggled out of Papyrus' grip and stood in front of me, at least half a head above me, as we drunkenly argued who was more drunk than the other. I stuck my tongue at him and he did the same with his magical blue tongue.

' _Why does that make me so mad? Because it's longer than mine? Because it's blue? Because I want one like his?_ ' My thoughts swimming in my head didn't make any sense but I still felt irritated.

Katt and Papyrus' voice speaking in conjunction drew my and Sans attention as they said, "YOU'RE BOTH DRUNK!" Sans and I shared a glare before continuing our argument in silence with intense stares. I suddenly stepped forward to walk away but stumbled and wrapped my arms around the first thing I could reach to stop my descent. I looked up to see Papyrus frozen in place, staring down at me as I clung to one of his long bony legs. His face bright orange once again. My eyes looked clouded as I held to his leg tightly, my body pressed against it.

In my drunken stupor, I spoke softly, face still bright red and hot to the touch, "Wooow...yur sooo tall Papy." I hugged his leg tighter and rubbed my hot cheeks again his bone. His bones were cool against the touch of my hot face. "Yur making me _fall_ fur ya already." I punned. He groaned at my poor attempt at a pun but didn't say more.

I smiled in delight at how comfortable I was wrapped around his leg when Sans broke the silence saying, almost sounding irritated, "hey, iii'm taller than you! tha' makes mee tall tooo." I didn't try to hide my laugh as I looked at him standing before me with a pouty face. He looked really cute...

"Yur still short!" I retorted with a victorious smile on my face. He began to pull on my shirt to pry me from his brothers leg and I refused to release my grip! I was far to comfortable there.

"let go!" Sans wined drunkenly.

"Nooooooooooo! You let go! I was here first!" I objected as I held onto Papyrus' leg with a death grip. Papyrus tried to remove my hands from him but I shook my head in defiance. Then I looked up at him with sad eyes and whimpered, "You...you don't like meh Papy? You...don't want me near you?" Papyrus suddenly froze and vigorously shook his skull in objection to stop my pitiful expression. I smiled in victory as I hugged his leg tighter. Katt stared at the spectacle in front of her. Sans pulling on my shirt to pull me from his brothers leg, Me, not releasing Papyrus' leg, and poor Papyrus seeming conflicted about the whole situation.

"he's my brother!" Sans argued loudly.

An untrusting evil smirk formed on my face as I retorted, "And he's ma _bone-a-fide_ Best Friend!"

Papyrus' eye sockets grew enormous as he smiled a toothy grin and responded excitedly, "REALLY MISS ROSETTA? YOU THINK OF ME AS YOUR BEST..." Papyrus stopped mid sentence as my words finally registered in his mind, "DID YOU JUST PUN?! ENOUGH! BROTHER, LET GO OF MISS ROSETTA! MISS ROSETTA, PLEASE RELEASE MY LEG! YOU ARE BOTH OBVIOUSLY TOO DRUNK! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! IF YOU ACT LIKE BABY BONES, I'LL TREAT YOU AS SUCH!" He suddenly scooped Sans in one of his arms and began to carry him like a rag doll once again and then scooped me in the same manner. I watched as the world spun around until I was looking down at the ground, seeing my feet dangle in the air. I stared in disbelief at what was happening when Papyrus began walking, holding both of us under each of his bony arms. My arms and legs hung lifelessly and my face became even redder from embarrassment. Katt laughed and began walking next to Papyrus.

Fear crept in my mind feeling Papyrus' arm wrapped under my stomach as my body weight pulling at his hold on me. ' _He's...carrying me. I'm too heavy! He's gonna hurt himself or drop me...what if he complains how huge I am!_ ' my thoughts raced. I subconsciously curled my arms and legs toward my body and felt my eyes sting knowing tears were forming.

"I'm sorry Papyrus! Please put me down! Iii'm much t' heavy for ya t' carry someone like me 'round. I won't fight wit' Sans no more!" I slurred in a helpless plead. Sans looked to me as I had curled into myself. Papyrus looked down at my body now curled in a fetal position with a concerned expression on his face, but didn't put me down.

He continued walking but said while looking ahead, "NONSENSE. THAT JUST PROVES YOU ARE MUCH TO DRUNK TO WALK! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" He then pulled my body higher on him into a sitting position as if holding a small child on his hip (bone) as I wrapped my legs around him. "YOU'RE NOT HEAVY AT ALL MISS ROSETTA. I'M QUITE ENJOYING CARRYING YOU AROUND!" He smiled gently at me and I buried my face into his shoulder to hide my embarrassment but also the smile I felt forming on my face due to his words. His words swam in my head repeating " _you're not heavy at all_ " as Papyrus gave me his sweet smile. My arms now wrapped around his neck as I slowly began to doze off to the steady rhythm of his stride.

"Rose?" Katt whispered. There was no response. I lay lifeless in his arms, only seeing my back rising up and down due to my breathing. Papyrus' face was still dusted orange feeling my breath against his neck, but not as bright as it was before. Snores could be heard coming from Sans. Katt giggled as she and Papyrus walked in silence, sometimes whispering to one another, not to wake their sleeping siblings.

~~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~~~

Papyrus smiled warmly while looking ahead as if lost in thought then glanced to Katt and asked in a quiet tone she didn't know was possible from him, "Miss Katt..." She looked up to him as he continued, "Why did Miss Rosetta say that before? About being worried for me carrying her because she was too heavy."

A somber expression fell over Katt's face then she responded nervously, "Well you see..." She fiddled with her fingers and continued, "We're not considered small or light for that matter. Rose was embarrassed because you started carrying her and was worried that she might be too heavy for you or might hurt you. It makes her nervous. I understand how she feels. She doesn't want to hurt anyone because she's too heavy." She glanced up to Papyrus who looked confused. He seemed to think to himself as to what to say next, then looked at my sleeping body and smiled again.

Papyrus then added, "I do not see why she or you for that matter worry about something like that. We have been above ground for a few years now and I've seen humans of every shape and size. Monsters are the same. No one is made the same way as another. You might look similar, but why should you feel embarrassed of something like that? Monsters are different not in just shapes and sizes, but also in looks and species. Me and Sans are the last skeleton monsters and look very different from the other monsters. Should we be embarrassed because of that fact? No. Everyone is different for a reason and should not be embarrassed by that reason. It makes everyone special besides, if we all looked the same I would have a very hard time remembering who is who." Papyrus smiled as Katt giggled at that statement and then a relaxed smile stretched across her face as she stared at her sister held gently in his arm.

"I accept myself as I am even if people don't. I still have my moments where I doubt myself, everyone does, but I pull through with help from family or friends and especially Rose. I change my hair length and color mainly to be different. I want them to know I'm not going to be one of those picture perfect women we see on tv and magazines. Now Rose will act confident. She has a bubbly and happy personality and gives off an aura that makes others want to be around her and protect her. She's always been that way no matter how anyone treated her...but when in certain situations her confidence buckles. She acts strong but is very self conscious of her body. You see, even as humans, if you don't fit the profile of what 'beauty' is, there are many people who will be very forward about that and say things to put you down or treat you mean." She looked ahead of her to the upcoming buildings with a solemn expression, "The fact that monsters are so close and don't judge others because of how they each look or how tall they are or how big or skinny they are is wonderful...humans on the other hand are very cruel to their own kind. Whether if it was due to the shape of someones body, where they came from, the color of their skin, or whether being a man or woman, humans have been cruel since the beginning. I'm glad that my sister met you and your brother. She seems really relaxed around you two. She's always too trusting and makes friends easily, but doesn't easily relax around just anyone."

Katt smiled at him who was touched by her kind words but also a pain in his chest knowing how cruel humanity has been toward its' own kind for so long. He looked down at my sleeping form in his arm, my face still red from the alchohol. ' _How could someone treat these two sisters cruelty? Miss Rosetta was so sweet and kind and beautiful..._ ' Papyrus thought before an orange blush reappeared on his cheek bones. They stopped in front of a two-story building made of brick. It was very nice and homey looking with frilly curtains seen from the closed windows and potted plants hanging on either side of the door. He even noticed a large balcony that was connected to two different doors from the second floor that had some greenery showing. He smiled happily as Katt opened the door to allow them in. He ducked under the door frame but was happy the sealing was high enough where he didn't have to slouch. He took in the interior that had been decorated by the sisters. He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as the sound of a soft bell jingled. He looked down to see a cat trotting to their group. Papyrus froze, not sure how to act around the animal as she meowed loudly at their appearance. Katt picked up the beautiful silver and white cat and held it in her arms.

"This is Luna, Rose's cat. She's a sweetheart. She's excited that we're home or more accurately that Rose is finally home. We didn't get to spend time with her earlier when we came home since we only came to change and rush out the door to meet you guys." Katt explained as she pet Luna who was purring loudly, still looking curiously at Papyrus. "Oh, you can put Sans on the sofa if you like so you don't have to hold him and Rose can lay on the other sofa." Katt pointed out.

Papyrus set his brother down on the navy blue love seat then walked over to the other sofa to place my sleeping body down. At first as he began to pull me away I instinctively wrapped my arms more firmly around his neck as to keep the warmth that held me. He gently pulled my arms away and was able to place me gently against the arm rest as I curled into the corner of the sofa. Luna immediately jumped out of Katt's arms and climbed up on my stomach and began kneading at my clothes then curled up and lay on me purring even louder. Katt laughed as Papyrus was completely curious of the creature.

"Why does it do that?" Papyrus asked in a quiet voice fully intrigued by Luna's purr.

Katt smiled and explained, "SHE does that because she's happy. Rosetta is her momma. She got Luna from an Animal Humane Shelter, a place where people take animals that are not wanted..." Papyrus looked hurt at that but Katt smiled and continued, "but they are given another chance for a family would adopt them and love them and take care of them. Luna was just five months old when she got her and has been inseparable from her since then. Rose saved her life and in return, Luna gives her love and affection and has been there for her when she needed her, especially when she fell ill. I know it probably sounds weird but animals will not fake love or affection. Animals show how they truly feel, unlike people. They won't pretend to like you or judge you. They see you as you are and love you as you are." Katt paused then added, "That probably sounds over dramatic, but I couldn't think of a better way to explain it."

Papyrus shook his head and smiled, "I understand. I like this Luna. She is a beautiful creature. I can see she really loves Miss Rosetta."

Katt looked at Papyrus' expression and smiled, "Hey, would you and Sans like to stay the night?" Papyrus shot her a surprised look and she quickly explained, "Because it's so late! You walked us home and well carried my sister home. It's really late and it's true no one should be out this late at night, women OR monsters. It's still dangerous for you guys sometimes. I know it'll hurt my sister and me if something were to happen to you guys." ' _Smooth Katt...real smooth. I sounded like I was inviting him into MY bed! Well, knowing Papyrus, that went right over his head...BUT STILL! I KNEW WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE!_ ' Katt sighed as Papyrus smiled at her words.

"THANK YOU FOR YOU KINDNESS MISS KATT! IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU OFFER YOUR HOME TO US EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE NOT KNOWN EACH OTHER LONG BUT WE WILL BE FINE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE ABLE TO BRING MYSELF AND MY BROTHER HOME SAFELY SO NO WORRIES." Papyrus bellowed happily, forgetting his inside voice. His loud voice jolted me from my drunken slumber. Papyrus froze and covered his mouth as I stirred on the sofa. Luna dug her claws into my shirt to avoid being removed from my stomach. My eyes lazily opened. I squinted at the light from the living room. I could barely concentrate when the room spun. I lazily glanced at my surroundings then looked to Katt and Papyrus standing in my living room. I slowly sat up on the sofa making Luna move to sit on the cushion next to me as I finally sat up as straight as I could. I looked at Katt and Papyrus standing in the middle of the living room, my eyes filled with a foggy look. Katt giggled as she walked up to me.

"Hey Rose, you awake?" Katt said while waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't react. I just sat in silence, finally to respond with a groan as an answer. Katt giggled at my half ass responses. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at Sans who was laying on the other sofa not even moving at the sudden loudness of Papyrus' voice but guessed he was use to it by now. I stretched my arms out as I yawned then began to pet Luna who has been anxiously waiting to be noticed by me.

I lazily looked at Papyrus and smiled at him. "Papy...where are you going?" My voice was tired and soft.

Katt smiled and responded, "No where! He and Sans are staying the night because it's so late and so far to go to their home."

Papyrus gave a defeated look and smiled at me as he said, "YES MISS ROSETTA. WE WILL BE STAYING HERE TONIGHT. YOUR SISTER INSISTED."

"Of course. I wouldn' know what t' do if you guys got hurt. We have plenty of room. The guest room is being used as storage right now, but yur welcome ya stay." I spoke slowly, slightly slurring my words. Papyrus smiled and sat next to me on the sofa as Luna crawled onto my lap. He wrapped his hug arms around me gently and I reciprocated it with a giggle.

"AM I REALLY YOUR _BONE-A-FIDE_ BEST FRIEND?" Papyrus teased. My eyes grew wide in my drunken state as I burst into a fit of giggles. I couldn't believe he told a pun!

"Yes you are! The bestest!" I chimed happily. Katt laughed as she walked up to us.

"Ok, time to go to bed." She said as she reached for me. I immediately dropped into the couch refusing to move. I stuck my tongue at her playfully as I snuggled into the sofa. Katt reached for me but I groaned in defiance. "Are you going to sleep here?" She asked sternly. I paused thinking to myself then nodded again without saying a word. Katt groaned irritably then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but where will Papyrus sleep?"

"My room." I spoke muffled by the cushions of the sofa. Papyrus stood from the sofa and was about the argue the subject when I held my hand in the air to cut him off before he spoke. "You. Sleep. My room. No argue. Go!" I spoke brokenly. Papyrus sighed then placed his bony hands on his hips.

"VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA. I SHALL SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM TONIGHT. THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF ME AND MY BROTHER." Papyrus bellowed.

"yur so loud Papyrus..." I spoke in a half sleepy half drunken tone. "How'd we get home?" It finally registered in my mind that I was home and don't remember the walk here.

Katt smiled as she said, quietly as if it were a secret, "Magic." I glared at her then looked to Papyrus as he stood silently to the side.

Katt brought blankets and pillows for myself and Sans. Papyrus took his brothers jacket off and set it on the side of the sofa then placed his head on the pillow and covered him with the blanket. Katt smiled and tried not to ' _aww_ ' at the scene. Katt put my pillow at the end of the sofa and grabbed my turtle neck shirt to pull it off. I immediately clung to my shirt and stared at her in horror then to Papyrus. The thought of them seeing my bruises filled me with a fear that caused my chest to tighten. I tried to pull my shirt from her hands and she looked at me stunned. My face bright red as I looked to the floor. Papyrus stepped closer to me but I hugged myself in defense. My sister quickly moved in front of me so I would look at her.

"Rose...Rosetta, look at me. You're fine. It's just us. I'm sorry I tried to take your shirt. I forgot Papyrus was in the room. I just wanted to make you more comfortable. It's ok. You can sleep like that. Lay down." Katt cooed as she stroked my hair. I slowly laid into the sofa as Katt took off my shoes and pulled the blanket of me. Luna quickly took her place back on top of my chest, which aparantly was the softest pillow to her. She led Papyrus up stairs to show him to my room as he would look back off an on in concern at me now laying on the sofa bundled in my blankets. He decided not to ask about that right now and just thanked Katt as she went to her room and closed the door. Papyrus walked back down stairs to check on Sans and me. After he checked on us and pet Luna who refused to move from her 'new bed' he walked back upstairs and heard him whisper "Good Night Sans. Good Night Rosetta."

I smiled into my pillow as I snuggled into the cushions more. I looked at Sans sleeping body as his chest rose and fell with the breaths he took. The lights went out encasing the room in darkness. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep by the calming sound of Luna's purring but not before hearing a soft 'good night Rose' coming from Sans.


	4. A Kind Soul

~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

Laying in the darkness of a new place was a little difficult to stay asleep. It was unnerving actually...they just met these people and were already staying over at their place as if they've known each other for years. What is wrong with him? He's let his guard down and now look at his situation. He's grown slightly attached to these two humans already in just barely knowing them one day and if they turn out to be using them...playing a game with them...he doesn't want Papyrus to have to deal with the pain of being used again. To think he allowed them to get close and knowing how Papyrus is, he immediately became friends with them. He doesn't want his bro to deal with the pain of befriending humans who are using them. But...then again, maybe they were actually good and truly just wanted to get to know them. There is...one way to find out their intent. Scanning around the dark room, his eye lights land on Rosetta's sleeping figure on the other sofa. He was thankful for his ability to see others souls. He could tell if someone was good or not even if it was an invasion of their privacy. He watched as her chest rose and fell in sync with her breaths.

One of his eye lights lit a bright blue magic as he stared hard at Rosetta, peering at her soul and..."wow...it's so...beautiful." He whispered to himself. Sans had been caught in a trans, staring at the beautiful green and orange soul. ' _heh. a soul of kindness and bravery huh. it's so pure. i didn't make a mistake...she's good and her sister is just like her...i trust her.'_ Sans thought to himself as he smiled at Rosetta sleeping peacefully. He was curious about something with her soul tho. It was kinda dim...not as bright as normal souls should be. ' _was she damaged? but papyrus already healed her wrist so that can't be it. is she hurt somewhere else? she didn't say anything...maybe it's an injury from something else...maybe. whatever it was, it was enough to dim her soul._ ' Sans contemplated while gazing at Rosetta's soul noticing old cracks that had healed over. There were healed over so they were old but he could see each individual scar on her soul. ' _what could have caused these scars?_ ' he thought as he traced the scars with his eye lights. He glanced around the dark room listening for anyone who might be awake, but when nothing stirred in the house he stood from the sofa he had been sleeping on and walked over to Rosetta.

The blanket that she was once covered in was now half way dragging from her hips to the rug below the sofa. She turned in her sleep to lay with her body facing him. He froze for a moment but when she didn't stir again he proceeded to look over her body for any wounds when he stopped at her neck. His eye sockets widened and grew void of any light. While turning in her sleep, her turtle neck was stretched down revealing not her fair skin but instead horrendous bruises around her neck. Black, blue, and purple colors painted on her skin.

Anger was quickly building in his chest as his mind screamed in rage. ' _that FUCKER put his hands on her?!_ ' He then noticed another large bruise apart from her neck. This bruise was huge, only seeing part of it as he saw it crawling up her chest. He was now trembling. He didn't even realize until he reached his bony hand toward her bruised skin that his hand was shaking in anger. He brought his hand back to his side as he used his magic once again, straightening her turtle neck back into place so the bruises were hidden. Her blanket covered her fully once again as Sans stroked her hair and smiled. A silver figure rushed to the top of the sofa as Rosetta continued to sleep peacefully. Sans looked as Luna was standing over her mama in a protective stance. Sans laughed quietly as he raised his hands in surrender.

"don't worry girl, i'm not gonna hurt your mama." Sans gazed at Rosetta once again as he added, "you sure got your paws full with this one." Sans stared at Luna as if expecting her to answer him. She finally broke her stare from him and stretched her long body as she climbed down to Rosetta's chest, kneading her shirt until she was comfortable. She curled into a plushy fur ball as she began purring loudly. Sans slowly reached down only to pause above Luna's fur for a moment then made contact as he carefully pet her. She purred as she leaned into his bony touch. "doesn't take much to win you over does it?" Sans laughed quietly smiling at the pair as he added, "you take good care of her. she's too stubborn to ask for help and probably doesn't even tell her sister if something like this happens. i'm sure she tells you her troubles...but she needs to trust in others for help." He stretched and yawned as he felt he could sleep some more. He looked at her soul once again then to her chest where Luna was now sleeping. "I'll deal with this tomorrow." He mumbled as he went back to his sofa and fell back into a deep sleep.

"good night rosetta" Sans whispered as his sockets closed.


	5. Please Don't Tell!

~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Katt woke up to her alarm from her phone blaring. Her hand lazily searched for the noisy device, finally silencing the alarm. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched releasing random paps and cracks from her tired bones. She swung her legs off her bed and stood on her plush rug and walked down to the bathroom with her new days clothes and towel in hand. She stopped as she noticed Papyrus already awake and...cleaning?

"Papyrus?" Katt spoke, catching Papyrus' attention. "What are you doing?"

Papyrus perked up at the sight of Katt awake so early in the morning. He smiled a big toothy grin as he stood up from dusting the base of the wall to tower over her short stature as he responded, "GOOD MORNING MISS KATT! NYE HE HE! I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE SO EARLY! THE OTHER TWO LAZY BONES ARE STILL OUT SLEEPING ON THE SOFAS!"

Katt quickly put her find over her lips and shushed the loud skeleton, "Papyrus, you need to speak quieter. We don't want to wake them up. I know they are late sleepers, but they most likely need it. Plus it gives us time to get ready for the day with making breakfast and cleaning up...by the way, why ARE you cleaning? You're our guests. You don't have to do that." Papyrus' smile faltered and Katt quickly added, "But it's not unappreciated! I just feel bad you feel you have to clean."

Papyrus' smile returned ten fold as he posed and responded in a quieter but still loud voice, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN MISS KATT, BUT I LOVE TO CLEAN! I ALWAYS DO THIS WHEN WAKING UP BEFORE SANS EVERY MORNING. BESIDES IT WAS SO KIND OF YOU AND MISS ROSETTA TO OFFER YOUR HOME TO MY BROTHER AND I FOR THE NIGHT! IT WAS MY PLEASURE TO BE OF SOME ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus stood proudly as he noticed the clothing in Katts arms. "OH, PLEASE DO NOT LET ME KEEP YOU FROM YOUR MORNING ROUTINE. PLEASE CONTINUE AND I WILL BE FINISHING UP HERE. MAYBE I SHALL MAKE YOU A SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" He smiled gleefully but Katt was becoming anxious at the thought of the night before...his food was to ' _die_ ' for as said by Sans.

She couldn't ruin his fun time so she quickly intervened and said, "How about we make breakfast together? I know a good recipe but it takes more than one person to make it. I would love if you assisted me." Papyrus face lit up at that and he nodded excitedly as he quickly went back to his cleaning. She smiled back at him and continued to the bathroom to take her shower. After she closed the door she thought how amazing it was that they met these two skeletons. It's hard to trust people now-a-days...but monsters? They were so peaceful...well most of them apart from the rare times violence is ever mentioned about them on the news. There wasn't a bad _bone_ in Papyrus' body. She giggled to herself at the pun.

~~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~~~

Papyrus walked down stairs to see his brother dead to the world as snores escaped from him. He smiled as he fixed the blanket around his lazy bones brother. He then glanced at Rosetta who was also just as dead to the world as his brother with Luna sleeping peacefully at her feet. He gently ran his bony fingers thru her curly hair as she shifted in her sleep. He smiled as he was fixing the blanket, trying not to wake her or Luna, only to stop midway as he noticed something dark looking peaking from Rosetta's neck. He froze contemplating if he should inspect it but that would mean touching her without her permission. ' _MAYBE IT WAS AN UNDERSHIRT...YEAH...BUT WHAT IF IT'S SOMETHING THAT ACTUALLY NEEDS TO BE LOOKED AT? WHAT IF SHE'S HURT? IT DID LOOK SIMILAR TO A BRUISE...BUT IF IT IS A BRUISE, IT'S IN A REALLY BAD PLACE...IF IT IS A BRUISE THAT IS._ _.._ ' He finally resolved to look JUST in case. He was a nurse after all...so it was his duty to look after others who are in need of medical attention.

He slowly reached his bony hand down towards the turtle neck looping one of his bony fingers around it to carefully pull it down just enough to see what that dark color was when he nearly jumped out of his _skin_ , figuratively speaking, when his brother appeared next to him in an instant. "what ya doin bro?" Sans yawned as he looked at the position of his brothers hand attempting to pull down the shirt. He glanced back to look his brother in the eye lights and smiled as he added, "well i didn't mean to interrupt. didn' know you wanted to jump her bones so quickly."

Papyrus stiffened but stopped himself from raising his voice in order to avoid waking Rosetta from her sleep. A bright orange blush covered his cheek bones as he ripped his hand away from her as if she burned him. He took a breath and then spoke in the quietest voice he could muster, "Brother, I am not, nor was I ever attempting to ' _jump her bones_ '. I was merely checking her...I saw something that caused me to worry. I think I saw bruises on her neck but I'm not sure. I wanted to check just in case...from a medical point of view of course." Sans stared at his bother with a huge grin on his face that slowly dropped to a mere smirk.

He sighed and rubbed his skull as he decided he couldn't hide this from his brother. "ya i understand. and you're right to be worried. it is a bruise. i noticed it last night. it's a nasty one too. i don't know how bad it is from my point of view, but she has them around her neck and...some down her chest, but i couldn't see the extent of the damage. she has old scars on her soul but that isn't what caused her her soul to dim like it is now." Papyrus' eye sockets grew at this news. He looked down once again as Rosetta groaned and shifted more in her sleep until her eyes began slowly fluttering open. She stared up at the two skeletons standing over her. At first it didn't register in her mind as she was still practically asleep. She slowly sat up and yawned as she stretched out her arms releasing random pops from her bones. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she glanced once again to the two, now blushing, skeletons. Her eyes widened as she realized she was not dreaming. She cleared her throat as she blushed at the unwavering stares from the two. They broke their gaze after realizing.

I slowly sat up straight causing a lazy mew from Luna as she was stirred from her slumber at my feet. "Sorry baby...time to get up." I spoke lazily. She stretched and crawled up to my lap and fell back to sleep as I pet her. I looked up at the guys again as I asked, "Good morning. What time is it?" They didn't respond at first causing my head to tilt in curiosity. "You guys ok? I...I didn't wake you with my snoring did I?" I asked almost petrified at the thought.

Sans chuckled and responded, "nah kid, I slept like the _dead_. Paps here was just fixing your blanket and you must have woken up because of that."

I looked to Papyrus who still had a light orange blush dusted on his cheek bones as he nodded and responded loudly, "THAT IS CORRECT MISS ROSETTA! I AM SORRY I WOKE YOU IN THE PROCESS. GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALSO. DID YOU SLEEP WELL? HOW ARE YOU...FEELING THIS MORNING?" Papyrus tried not to stare at my chest to avoid suspicion.

"I'm fine Papyrus. Thank you for the gesture but it's time for me to get up also." I smiled as I stretched again and itched at my neck only to wince at the sudden contact. ' _Ow...oh...that's right, I forgot about the bruises. Damn this turtle neck for being itchy from sleeping in it all night._ ' I thought to myself irritated. I noticed a concerned look on Papyrus' face at my reaction. I quickly tried to move the conversation away from that but before I could, Papyrus placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise from the contact.

A kind smile was on his face as he finally spoke, "MISS ROSETTA...MAY I TAKE A LOOK?" My eyes grew wide and my face flushed at his words. Papyrus quickly added, "YOU SEEM TO BE IN PAIN. IT IS IN MY MEDICAL PROFESSION TO HELP ANYONE WHO MAY BE INJURED." I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth and froze listening for my sister. I heard the shower running so knew she wasn't around.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and removed my hand from the confused skeleton as I bashfully lied, "Um...thank you Papyrus, but I must have just slept wrong. Think I just have a kink in my neck. I'll be fine." I forced a smile but they didn't seem convinced. I forced a laugh as I stood from the sofa causing Luna to Mew again as she jumped to the floor and decided to find another place to sleep. "I'm fine really...I bet a hot shower and new clothes will make a huge difference." I began walking toward the stairs when Sans suddenly appeared in front of me out of thin air, causing me to jump and squeak in surprise.

He had a grin on his face that seemed...forced as he spoke, "now kid i gotta tell ya somethin. you know how monsters have magic and all that bullshit."

"SANS, LANGUAGE!" Papyrus yelled.

"heh, sorry bro." He didn't break eye contact with me once as he continued, "well the thing about me and Paps...especially me is..." He leaned closer to me, his smile tightening, "we know when someone is lying or not." My eyes grew wide as my heartbeat picked up. This seemed to make the skeleton smile more as he leaned against the railing of the stairs behind him. "so why don't ya do us a favor and tell us the truth this time."

I felt my throat go dry as I tried to swallow. "I...uh...I'm fine...really..." I spoke barely able to look him in the eye lights. My face was growing warm from the discomfort of being cornered like this. Sans sighed heavily as he stood from the railing and walked up to me before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the sofa where I had been sleeping just moments ago. He pushed me into a sitting position as he loomed over me, making me feel so much smaller than he was. It made me realize how broad his body was to mine. I looked to the floor and began to wring my hands together nervously. Sans suddenly placed his bony hand on my shoulder, jolting me in surprise to look at him. He slid his hand on my shoulder closer to my bruised neck when his touch suddenly brushed against part of the bruise that wrapped around my neck. I winced in pain as I tried to back away only to have my back meet against the back of the sofa. I was stuck...cornered...no escape...my mind began to race as fear crept into my soul. I felt my eyes sting and my breaths quickened. Papyrus suddenly replaced where Sans had been standing before me and placed his huge bony hands on both my cheeks to get me to look him in his eye lights.

"MISS ROSETTA...YOU MUST CALM YOUR BREATHING. YOU'RE HYPERVENTILATING. IT'S OK. YOU'RE SAFE. WE WILL NEVER HURT YOU. WE CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SISTER. NOW CALM DOWN AND BREATH WITH ME." Papyrus spoke in a calm tone as I copied his breathing until I was no longer on the verge of a panic attack I didn't even know had started. "VERY GOOD MISS ROSETTA. LONG DEEP BREATHS...IN...AND OUT. VERY GOOD." Papyrus placed one of his hands from my cheek to my chest to feel the rhythm of my breaths. I squeaked as his touch pressed against the bruising on my chest now. His eye sockets grew full of concern once again and protested, "MISS ROSETTA, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP. I AM A NURSE AND I HAVE HEALING ABILITIES. DEPENDING ON THE DAMAGE I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAL YOU FULLY SO YOU ARE NO LONGER IN PAIN, BUT I MUST INSIST THAT YOU PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP." Suddenly the shower water cut off filling the house with silence as I heard my sister moving around upstairs. My face paled. ' _She can't know! They knew I was lying...what do I do? What do I say? I can't let Katt see this!_ '

"MISS ROSETTA?" Papyrus spoke, breaking me from my inner thoughts as fear started to sink into my mind. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were ' _Katt can't find out_ ', and ' _She'll know something's up if she finds us all down here in a huddle_ ', so I grabbed both Papyrus' and Sans' bony arms and dragged them upstairs to my room and shut the door behind us. I sighed in relief as I turned to the two skeletons now standing in my room looking confused. I sighed as I knew I couldn't win this battle so I looked to Papyrus and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Papyrus...Sans..." I looked at the duo who stared at me waiting for me to finish. I sighed again and continued, "I'm...sorry I lied. I just...I...didn't want to worry anyone with something like this. They're just bruises...They will heal over time. I just hate being a burden. I'm sorry I lied to you." I looked at Sans who seemed to be in deep thought.

Papyrus smiled and embraced me in a gentle hug as he responded in a surprisingly soft tone for him, "THAT IS ALRIGHT MISS ROSETTA, BUT...YOU ARE NOT A BURDEN TO US. I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE OUR FRIEND. WE CARE ABOUT YOU." Papyrus pulled away and smiled at me once again as he added in a more professional tone, "NOW LETS GET YOU FIXED UP. I JUST WANT TO SEE THE EXTENT OF THE DAMAGE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE YOUR UNDERGARMENTS OFF, BUT I DO REQUEST YOU REMOVE YOUR SHIRT."

My face flushed bright red as I looked to the ground contemplating whether I should or not. It's just like going to a doctors visit. Nothing to freak out about. I took a deep breath as I slowly began to lift my shirt over my head, wincing every once in a while from the fabric brushing against the bruises. I dropped my shirt to the ground now only wearing the tank top. I looked at Papyrus shyly as he cleared his non-existent throat and said, "THE UNDER SHIRT ALSO PLEASE..." I thought my face couldn't feel hotter than it already did as I pulled the tank top over my head as well and tossed it to the ground only to be startled by a gasp from Papyrus. I looked at him as his face showed expressions of pain. I noticed Sans also staring my my chest, his eye lights as small as pins. I looked to my left where my dresser stood against the wall and the full body length mirror to finally realize why they reacted that way. My eyes grew wide in horror as I stared at my body painted in huge bruises that had grown since I last saw them at the bar the night before. My whole chest barely showing my own fair skin anymore now replaced with dark painful blacks, blues, and purples.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I spoke barely above a whisper, "Please...don't...tell my sister."


	6. The Cat's Out Of The BagWell Shit

"MISS ROSETTA..." Papyrus spoke breaking the silence. My face flushed a bright red as tears began to well up in my eyes from embarrassment and fear. My arms instinctively began to wrap around my body to try and cover myself. The thought of someone staring at my huge body...at my large stomach was terrifying. I felt a panic attack beginning as my breath began to quicken. Papyrus stepped toward me and I felt myself sink low and back away instinctively as my heart raced.

"Please...Papyrus..." I whimpered as I finally looked at him, a pained look on my face. "Please don't tell her...She can't...just...I don't want to her to see me like this."

"kid..." Sans voice was soft as he looked at me. I felt my body begin to tremble. Papyrus suddenly wrapped his arms around m my bare skin, aside from only wearing a bra and pants, gently in a hug as I jumped at his touch. My body still trembling and I just wanted to run away and hide somewhere...anywhere from their sight. Papyrus felt my body stiffen at his touch but he refused to move. After a moment of him holding me, I slowly stopped trembling. His bone were actually warm and safe feeling causing me to lean into his hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder as I tried to hide the tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Please Papyrus." I mumbled into his shirt. He pulled away from me with a smile on his face but he looked worried still.

"DON'T CRY MISS ROSETTA. IT'S OK. YOUR SISTER WON'T THINK BAD OF YOU. SHE LOVES YOU. WHY DON'T YOU WANT HER TO KNOW?" Papyrus asked.

I felt my stomach churn at his question. ' _Why...if she knew...she would blame herself like she's done before. She has so much on her plate now that it wouldn't be fair to throw this worry on her. She already has to deal with school and work and...her depression. I don't want to see her break because of something like this. She's been doing so well...her medicine has helped her a lot. She's so sensitive and easily upset and depressed. I can't throw all her progress away with something like this. What if...her depression..._ ' I quickly shook the thoughts away when Sans startled me by appearing by my side once again out of no where.

"hey kid, is there a reason you don't want her to know?" Sans asked as he placed a hand on my bare shoulder. My eyes grew wide at his question and Sans knew immediately that he was touching on a difficult subject. "listen kid, this wasn't your or her fault. She'll understand, but you gotta tell her...or i will." He threatened. My head swung in his direction with absolute fear written on my face.

"NO!" I retorted, almost yelling. Sans jumped at my sudden outburst. I looked to the ground again as I took a deep breath and exhaled as I decided to explain so they would understand, "She can't know. I love her very much and...well...she is already stressed with work and school and...other things. I can't throw this on her. She would...most likely blame herself even if it wasn't her fault. She's very protective of me even though she's the younger sister. If she saw this..." I gestured to my bruised body, "It might be too much. I don't want to push her over the edge with something that can easily heal on its' own...or..." I glanced to Papyrus as I added, "Or maybe...with some magic...if you're able to. I hate asking for something like that because you've already helped me before and I don't want to seem like I'm using you. I know we have only known each other barely over a day, but I care about you guys. Both of you. I guess that's why I didn't want to burden you guys with this either. I don't want either of you to worry. But...if I could avoid hurting my sister...can you help me Papyrus?"

Papyrus seemed torn between what to do. He finally sighed as he smiled again and nodded, "VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA. I WILL DO MY BEST. YOU SEE YOUR BRUISING IS VERY DARK AND YOU CAN SEE HERE AND HERE" he pointed towards parts of my neck and my breast where the bruising was much darker, "THESE ARE DEEP BRUISES. HE COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR THROAT. AT LEAST GRILLBY GAVE YOU THE MAGIC DRINK THAT HELPED SOOTH YOUR THROAT SOME BUT NOT ENOUGH TO HEAL THE BRUISING. BUT...DOWN HERE...I CAN EASILY SEE THE FINGER PRINTS...OF SOMEONE WHO GRABBED YOU VERY HARD. THE FACT THAT SOMEONE WAS SO ROUGH WITH YOU CAUSING ALL THESE BLOOD VESSELS TO BURST...WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

I looked at Papyrus then to Sans who was waiting anxiously for me to answer. I nodded my head as I responded, "You remember at the park where you guys saved me from that creep?"

Sans didn't say anything but his sockets were void of any light but Papyrus' expression was pained as it dawned on him, "THAT HUMAN?! HE DID THIS TO YOU? BUT...I THOUGHT...WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS? I'M SO SORRY MISS ROSETTA. I WISH I HAD NOTICED EARLIER WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM DOING ANY DAMAGE TO YOU."

"don't beat yourself up bro. it wasn't your fault. if we had noticed earlier we would have stepped in but we didn't." Sans looked to me with an unreadable expression as he asked, "has this happened before?" I froze in place. I tried not to look him in the eye lights but he placed his bony hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. I didn't try to fight from his hold.

"I...yeah..." I softly mumbled but added quickly, "But never to this extent! It's never...been this bad. I usually can avoid the whole thing...but sometimes...I can't get out of the situation." I felt Papyrus' huge bony hand rubbing my back gently as to comfort me. Sans finally released my chin gently and stroked my hair in a soothing motion.

"listen kid, next time you're in a situation like that again, just call me or paps. we'll be there in an instant." Sans explained rubbing the back of his skull as he stared away from me with a light blue dust across his bony cheeks as he added, "we care about ya too. we don't want you to have to feel you have to hide that kind of stuff from us...or your sister." I felt a smile stretch on my face at his words. My soul hummed in appreciation of knowing they cared about me.

Papyrus guided me to my bed and had me sit down as he carefully placed his hands on my should and neck as the green magic began enveloping my bruised skin. It was so warm and comforting. I smiled as I closed my eyes feeling as if I were being held protectively by his magic. After a few moments he pulled his hands away and I looked to the mirror to show the bruise was barely noticeable now. I smiled and looked at Papyrus who was looking down at my chest, my cleavage very noticeable since I was only wearing my bra, and an orange blush dusted on his cheek bones. I saw that bruise crawling from under my bra was still very noticeable and had not dissipated even a little. He cleared his non existent throat as he spoke nervously, "I...HAVE TO TOUCH THE AREAS THAT HAVE TO BE HEALED. UM...I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A PRIVATE AREA BUT WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO...TOUCH YOU THERE TO HEAL YOU?" My face began to heat up as I nodded slowly, trying not to look him in his eye lights in embarrassment.

Sans sat beside me on the bed and avoided looking at my shirtless body as he rubbed my back, "it's gonna be ok kid. Paps is the best nurse around. he'll fix you right up." His cheek bones dusted by a very dark blue. I nodded again and closed my eyes to prepare for Papyrus to heal me once again. I jumped slightly when his hand cupped at my breast. Sans continued to rub my back and took my hand in his other as to calm me. I squeezed his hand nervously as I felt the warmth of Papyrus' magic once again begin to envelop me. I felt my face growing warm even though I tried to push away the embarrassed thoughts that continued to creep into my mind. Finally the warmth dimmed as his hand pulled from my breast. I opened my eyes and saw that I could no longer see the bruise creeping from under my bra. I carefully dragged my fingers over my bare skin as no pain was found. I looked at Papyrus whose face was now a bright orange as he looked at me and smiled once again.

My body was feeling so much better as if I never had that encounter with that creep. I looked back at Papyrus as I flung my arms around him in a warm appreciative hug and felt Papyrus freeze for a moment then wraps his arms gently around me also. Sans broke the silence by coughing into his hand to get our attention, his cheek bones still dusted blue. "i'm glad you're feeling better now...but maybe you should...put a shirt on..." He said staring at me and his brother hugging. I immediately pulled away and tried to cover my chest. Even though I had a bra on, my stomach and cleavage were still very bare. My face red as a tomato I quickly grabbed my tank top and began to pull it over my head when my sister suddenly opened my bedroom door to the scene before her. Both guys in my room with me half way pulling a shirt over my head.

"Rosetta, I can't find the guys. What do you think they would eat...for...breakfast..." Katt began but froze when she stumbled onto the scene going on in my room. My heart dropped at her dazed reaction, then pure rage hidden behind her fake smile.

"well shit...cat's out of the bag now..." Sans joked loud enough for Katt to hear. She shot him a look of irritation and rage but held it behind her smile as she stepped into my room then...closed and locked the door behind her. Sans smile faltered some at her action.

' _Oh shit...she's gonna kill me...or Sans...maybe Papyrus...even if he IS innocent...this is not an innocent looking situation...hell, she may kill all of us and hide the bodies somewhere no one will find them._ ' I thought terrified as I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my naked skin. ' _I've gotta defuse this quick! She is pissed! She may be smiling...but I know better._ '

"Hey Rose...what's going on here?" I could hear the venom in her cheerfully masked words. Her smile tightened at my inability to speak as the color drained from my face.

"Hey...Katt...um...this REALLY isn't what it looks like. I've got a really good explanation for this." I spoke hearing the fear in my own voice. I didn't know she could smile any bigger and it was terrifying.

"Oh do you now? Well go ahead...let's hear it." Katt spit.

"Well you see..." I began as I glanced to Papyrus who seemed visibly shaken and Sans who continued to wear that smug grin of his as he stared at my sister.

"ya see, rosetta here wanted to learn some biology about the bone structure of..." Sans cut him self short when Katt shot him a death glare that didn't need words to know what it meant. ' _shut the hell up or die..._ '

' _Yup...we're all gonna die._ ' I thought as she glared at Sans. I felt so bad for him, but terrified about her turning that glare on me. Sans gulped as small beads of sweat began to form on his skull.

Sans grabbed his brothers arm and announced nervously, "and on that note, we'll let you two talk. we'll be down stairs. c'mon paps." And with that they were gone in an instant, leaving me to face the devil on my own.

I felt my heart sink when they disappeared and heard my sister cough to get my attention. I looked in her direction as she walked up to me. I instinctively stepped back wishing for an escape of my own but she locked the door and the only way to get there was to get around her...and that just wasn't happening...not while she's in this state of mind...


	7. Little White Lie

I stood frozen in place with thoughts racing through my mind. Katt stood before me with a look of anger. She was waiting for me to explain the situation she stumbled on prior to Sans and Papyrus...running away and leaving me alone to face her...' _damn that pun loving skeleton!_ ' I thought irritated. Katt cleared her throat and walked to the bed and patted her hand next to her requesting me to sit. Truthfully...there was a moment I thought of bolting to my door...but I decided against it and made up my mind to face the beast. I sat nervously next to her, leaving a semi large gap between us as I forced myself to look at her. Her eyes were angry...but also...worried? I tried to speak but felt a lump form in my throat and didn't want to cry. I shook my head to rid those emotional feelings when Katt's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Rose..." She spoke softly. I jumped at her touch, "You ok? I'm mad...but I'm not that mad that I would do something to hurt you...Sans however..." Her eyes glared toward our bedroom door. We could slightly hear the guys shuffling around down stairs. She sighed and looked at me again as she finally asked, "What was going on in here? Why did you have your shirt off in front of two guys? Monsters or not, they were guys! Grown men! I know you can be flirty, but that's crossing the line." She smirked semi joking but still serious.

"It wasn't like that...I know that sounds like a straight up lie but it's the truth. Papyrus was..." I stopped mid sentence to think carefully how I was going to explain this, then it hit me as internally smiled, "Papyrus is a nurse, just like you but in a different field right now. Yesterday at the park when I was writing, this stupid dog stole one of my books and took off with it. Papyrus tried to help me catch the dog." Katt seemed to be listening carefully to my story as I continued, "Well I finally caught it, but he refused to let my book go. Kinda thought it was a game of tug-of-war or something because no matter how hard I pulled, he pulled harder. I didn't notice Papyrus coming up behind me but the dog did and it let go causing me to fall back into the metal arm of one of those benches in the park. It hurt but I didn't realize how bad it was hurt until Papyrus noticed a bruise crawling up the back of my neck this morning. I had to take off my shirt so he could see the damage and was able to heal me! He has magic and it worked so good! Look for your self!" I stood from the bed and turned my back to her as I lifted my shirt to show my bruise-less back. I turned back to her and started to wring my hands together nervously as I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry about something small like that. And since Papyrus had healing abilities I thought that would be a good choice. I'm sorry. I know it was a stupid idea to hide that and have you walk into the situation that looked pretty scandalous." I small nervous grin formed on my face.

Katt sighed then stood up also and wrapped her arms around me. "It's fine...but don't hide things from me anymore. Even if it is small like a bruise. I love you and won't hate you or be angry...well I'm not gonna lie, I will be angry, but it won't last." She giggled as we walked to my bedroom door. I felt my body relax as the stress melted away.

' _Sorry Katt...but I'd much prefer you to believe this kind of story than the other. Don't hate me for this._ ' I thought as we walked out of my room and down the stair case. We stopped midway down the stairs as we smelled...something...burning...The same thought hit us at simultaneously, ' _PAPYRUS!_ ' We rushed down the stairs to see Papyrus standing over our oven as the smell of something indescribable was smoking. Katt ran to his side and nonchalantly asked what he was cooking.

~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Papyrus turned to her and smiled brightly as he announced, "HELLO MISS KATT! I AM MAKING MY MOST AMAZING DISH OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SO WE CAN EAT TOGETHER AND BECOME CLOSE FRIENDS! IT'LL MAKE YOU AND MISS ROSETTA SMILE!"

' _Awww he's making this to make us happy...but still..._ ' Katt thought as she tried thinking of a way to stop this 'master piece' from killing them all. She smiled happily and said, "Thank you so much Papyrus! That was so thoughtful of you! I was really excited when you offered to make us food before and now we get to try it..." She tried to hide the horror behind her voice, "But you said it's called 'Friendship Spaghetti? Shouldn't you make that WITH your friends? Can we cook it together?"

Papyrus' face lit up at her words as he was glad to see her and Rosetta both smiling again. He bellowed happily, "OF COURSE MISS KATT! I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE FOOD BUT WE CAN FINISH COOKING IT TOGETHER! THEN IT WILL BE THE PERFECT FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Katt felt her nerves ease away at that but hoped it wasn't too late to save their stomachs, especially for Rosetta because of her medical reasons. She began to look over the boiling noodles and stopped Papyrus from draining the water since they were still slightly hard looking. She gave him advice on how long it should cook and to lower the heat while cooking the sauce.

I watched as the two worked in the kitchen and the house smelled less of burned food after Katt opened the windows to air the house out. I sat at the dining table where Sans sat watching his brother and my sister working together. He glanced my way and spoke in a low voice so only I heard him, "hey...so, how'd it go? she didn't go ballistic after telling her did she?"

I glanced back at him and tried not to show my inner thoughts of ' _yaaa...I told her a lie_ ' and instead said, "She took it well. She's not mad. I was more worried about her wanting to kill you guys for being in the room with me and my shirt halfway off my body...EVEN if it might have been my fault for dragging you both there..." I spoke sheepishly.

Sans stared at me long and hard then his eye sockets narrowed as he said, "ya didn't tell her did you..." It wasn't a question...it was a statement. He knew I was lying. ' _Damn him and those super natural lying detecting monster powers!_ ' I internally kicked myself. I forced a smile but he frowned at me. I sighed and my head hung low. He sighed annoyed and laid his head in his hands.

"I just...couldn't." I whispered as I glanced into the kitchen where Katt and Papyrus were finishing the food. I tried to change the subject to lighten the mood, "Sans, what are you and Paps doing today? I know Paps has work, but I don't think you told me what you do."

Sans noticed my attempt to change the subject but decided not to mention it and just sighed as he answered, "i'm just a lazy _bones_. don't really work much. on occasion i work in the lab with alhpys."

' _Alphys? Why does that name sound familiar. He doesn't usually mention other friends except Grillby and Undyne._ ' I thought to myself when it suddenly hit me, "Wait, isn't Alphys the name of the Royal Monster Scientist?" Sans smiled and nodded his head. My eyes grew as I asked, "YOU'RE A SCIENTIST TOO?" He laughed at my sudden Epiphany.

"ya got that right kid. told ya i'm a lazy _bones_ , but i do have my other talents." Sans joked.

"True. Adding scientist to you amazing ability to sleep anywhere in any position is a talent in its self, but gotta admit, being a scientist is really cool! What stuff do you work on?" I asked intrigued.

Sans smiled as he responded, "just a little bit of this and that. mostly boring stuff. what about you? i heard from Pap that you write books. he's a _book-a-vore_ so he was excited when he told me you write. what kind of stories do you write?" I suddenly felt embarrassment rise in me causing my cheeks to flush brightly.

I smiled as I explained, "I write different genres but my favorite is...well, horror actually." I held back a giggle at Sans reaction. He looked shocked and seemed to try and see me, a happy and bubbly person, actually enjoy horror. "I know, weird. Truthfully, my favorite genre in ANYTHING is horror! I love scary movies and stories and pictures and haunted houses and Halloween!" Sans couldn't hide his smile from my energetic excitement as I explained my liking toward horror, no matter how weird it might seem from a person like me.

"ya, i never would've pegged you as a horror fan, but i guess you can't judge a book by its cover. so you write, love horror, and an artist? that's quite a combination there." Sans laughed.

' _Art? I didn't tell him I draw...did I?_ ' I thought to myself. Sans noticed me deep in thought from his words.

"ya, when we were at the park and that mutt took you book, i was waiting by you bag when you art book fell out and i happened to look through it." Sans explained with a knowing look in his eye lights. "i especially enjoyed that portrait of yours truly."

My face lit up light a red traffic light as the the image of Sans looking through my art book and the picture I drew of him. I hid my face in my hands as I heard him laughing at my embarrassment. Before we could continue our conversation, Papyrus and Katt walked up to the table with plates of spaghetti in their hands. Katt placed a plate in front of me with a small amount of spaghetti and Papyrus placed a plate in front of Sans. Papyrus had the biggest grin on his face as he sat and Katt did the same across from him. He was ecstatic about the meal as he began to dig in. Katt did the same as well as Sans. I took my fork and twisted it around in the noodles and popped it in my mouth. It was really good! Papyrus noticed the looks on me and Katt as we ate our food happily.

"HOW DOES IT TASTE MISS ROSETTA? MISS KATT AND I MADE THIS AMAZING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TOGETHER!" He spoke happily.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and smiled at Papyrus with sauce stains on my lips. "It's really good Paps! It's been a long time Since I've eaten spaghetti." I complimented as I took another bite. He smiled even bigger as he took a napkin and wiped my mouth as if I were a messy child. My cheeks flushed at his action. I stared at him, my face bright red now. He suddenly realized what he did and quickly took his hand away from my lips.

I quickly turned away and put another fork full of noodles in my mouth. Papyrus stared down at his hand deep in thought, ' _HER LIPS...ARE SO SOFT..._ ' an orange blush began dusting over his cheek bones as he thought about moments ago in my room, ' _SHE REALLY IS...SOFT...HER SKIN WAS SQUISHY AND..._ ' His face suddenly lit up like a traffic light at his thoughts. He quickly shook them away, hoping the orange blush would leave his face.He finally noticed the small amount on my plate compared to everyone else. He quickly tried to distract his thoughts by asking, "IF YOU WOULD LIKE I CAN GET YOU MORE! THERE IS PLENTY SINCE WE MADE SO MUCH!" Papyrus spoke as he began to stand from his seat, but I stopped him with a wave of my hand. He looked a little disappointed but complied and sat back down but not without asking me, "ARE YOU NOT THAT HUNGRY? THAT'S OK, THERE IS PLENTY SO YOU CAN EAT MORE LATER. I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT." I noticed the disappointed look he tried to hide from me.

I smiled and decided to explain, "I really do like it Papyrus, but I just can't eat a lot of it. It's not you I promise. It's me unfortunately." He looked confused as he looked to Sans for a better explanation but he looked just as lost.

Katt then spoke up to explain better, "Great explanation Rose..." She side glanced my way then looked back to the guys and continued, "Rosetta has a medical condition that prohibits her from eating certain food, or at least very much of certain foods." Papyrus interest perked up at that moment mentioning a medical issue.

He looked to me concerned and asked Katt without looking away from me, "WHAT KIND OF MEDICAL CONDITION? ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?"

Katt smiled at his words. "Unfortunately I don't think you can. She has had issues with her stomach for a couple years now and just kept getting worse. She's good right now with medicine she takes." Papyrus settled into his seat preparing for 'story time' as I giggled at his interest, even if it was just a story about my medical issues. Sans just sat back in his seat with his empty plate sitting in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest and his eye sockets closed ( _still don't know how they do that...just continue to blame it on magic._ )

"About 5 years ago when we were in college she started having horrible stomach pains, and unfortunately I was still learning so I didn't know what the symptoms meant or I would have acted faster. She was put in the hospital and they told her it was her gallbladder and needed surgery. She ended up having to drop out of college because of all the pain she was in. Once the surgery was done, she was suppose to be good, and for a couple years she was, not including the continuous stomach pains she suffered...suffers still, until last year. Unfortunately I was at work and she was home alone with Luna when I got a call from her crying in pain." I didn't miss her hands scrunch into fists holding the fabric of her shirt. "She was in severe pain but my job refused to let me leave so she drove to the hospital and they immediately admitted her in. She was diagnosed with diverticulitis."

Papyrus' eye sockets grew. "I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! I REMEMBER READING ABOUT IT. IT'S A FORM OF COLITIS, AN INFLAMMATORY BOWEL DISEASE. IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, IT CAN ACTUALLY TURN SERIOUS AND REQUIRE SURGERY IF NOT TREATED QUICKLY ENOUGH. IF LEFT UNTREATED THOUGH..." Papyrus paused with a look of fear washing over his face, "IT CAN BE FATAL..."

I noticed his color draining from his face (don't know how that's possible with bone) so I quickly jumped into the conversation, "I'm ok now Paps. I take medicine and it is now under control. I'm ok so don't worry please." I smiled at him brightly as he looked a little less worried.

Katt continued the story, "Yeah, she's fine now. She was in the hospital for a week but because they caught it early enough, they didn't have to do any surgery on her. She was still out of her normal schedule for another three weeks after leaving the hospital but was slowly getting better...but unfortunately, Rose has a bad habit of getting sick easily and was back in the hospital at the beginning of this year and was diagnosed with Gastritis also."

"SO IF I'M UNDERSTANDING THIS CORRECTLY, YOU HAVE HAD STOMACH PROBLEM FOR A COUPLE YEARS NOW...HAD GALLBLADDER SURGERY, DIAGNOSED WITH DIVERTICULITIS AND JUST RECENTLY DIAGNOSED WITH ALSO GASTRITIS?" Papyrus asked astounded at the medical problems with my stomach. Katt and I nodded without saying a word. Papyrus just looked so lost in thought as if he wanted to say something but didn't speak for a few moments leaving the room in silence. He finally shook his head slowly as he finally spoke, "MISS ROSETTA, WOULD YOU ALLOW ME TO CHECK ON YOU? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO. I'M SORRY YOU HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THIS FOR SOME TIME NOW. DIVERTICULITIS IS NOTHING TO PLAY AROUND WITH AND GASTRITIS CAN BE JUST AS BAD SINCE IT INFLAMES YOUR STOMACH LINING. IT SHOULD NOT BE NEGLECTED. IT CAN BECOME LIFE THREATENING. IT CAN LEAD TO GASTRIC ULCERS AND EVEN LEAD TO STOMACH BLEEDING! IN SOME FORMS OF CHRONIC GASTRITIS CAN INCREASE THE RISK OF STOMACH CANCER!"

I smiled as I responded, feeling my chest warm at his kind intentions, "That's sweet of you Paps. Thank you, but I don't think anything can really be done. I know you have magic, but this is...not really a bruise or scratch. You said yourself that you can only heal minor things, nothing major. I don't want to exhaust you of your magic with this. But if you would like, I can ask that you be one of the nurses I speak with when I go to the hospital for my check ups." Papyrus' face beamed as he nodded his head vigorously. I laughed at his response. "I doubt you will see me at all if not often. I told you I'm much better and it's under control. I take medicine to help and if I do hurt there are things I can either eat or drink that help. If I do ever have an episode of horrible pain though I promise I'll call you first. How about that?" I offered and Papyrus seemed content with this as the stress of worry seemed to melt away from him.

We said our goodbyes and that we would get together again. Katt finished bringing all the plates to the kitchen and put the remaining food in a container to eat another day. She changed her clothes for work and followed me out the door so I could drop her off. I couldn't hide my smile as I thought to this interesting encounter that has led to a great friendship I'm hoping to hold on to for the future.

~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~

October 1st

I woke up to the sun peeking through my curtains. I grumbled to my self as I burrowed deeper into my blankets trying to avoid the brightness of the morning sun. I felt myself slowly drifting back to sleep when my phone pings loudly announcing a text had been received. I grumbled again trying to ignore the sound, planning to check it once I woke up later. It pinged again...and again...and AGAIN! Finally the sound stopped and I smiled to myself figuring whoever was texting me finally gave up until my door was assaulted by loud knocks. ' _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ ' I thought irritably. The continued even louder now and refused to die down. I flung my blankets off me and stomped to my door as I swung it open to yell at my sister but...it wasn't her. I stopped myself from yelling when I saw Papyrus smiling happily at me with a bright orange blush on his cheeks.

"GOOD MORNING MISS ROSETTA! I WAS TEXTING YOU ABOUT BREAKFAST BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER SO MISS KATT TOLD ME TO KNOCK ON YOUR DOOR. SHE SAID YOU ARE JUST AS MUCH A MORNING PERSON AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus bellowed happily.

' _Damn you Katt! I'll get you for this! You're a coward for sending in the cinnamon bun! You knew I wouldn't yell at him! You've escaped my wrath THIS time...but you wait..._ ' I plotted in my mind while forcing a smile on my face. "Good morning Paps." I yawned as I stretched my arms causing my bones to pop. He smiled cheerfully as he led me down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. Katt was already dressed for work as she poured everyone a drink and gave Sans, who looked like the _dead_ , a bottle of ketchup. I sat down between Papyrus and Sans as my sister sat across from me. I picked at my food still feeling the sleep wanting to take over. I rubbed my eyes again to see my sister grinning at me. I threw a glare her way, but she just laughed.

As I ate my breakfast I listened to Papyrus talk about how he has been doing at work and the promotion he was given recently. This has become a norm for us almost every morning now. After the first day they came to our house and spent the night I would often go to Grillby's to hang out with Sans and Papyrus. Katt has been going there more often but I think it's not for the food. I noticed the way she's been eyeing that _hot_ bartender. I smiled at the thought of when she would throw off handed flirts his way and he would chuckle and joke with her, which I heard from Sans was unheard of, other than with him or a few select monsters. Papyrus started coming over more often and then after a while, it just became the norm to see him here almost every morning, dragging his lazy _bones_ brother with him. I giggled as I remembered when he first brought Sans over one morning, carrying him under his arm as he just snored away, refusing to wake up.

"Rose?" Katt's voice broke me from my thoughts as I looked at her and noticed everyone's attention was now on me.

I swallowed my food and responded, "What's up?" She looked at me as if expecting me to pick up where she left off on the conversation but when I looked lost she sighed.

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" She asked glaring at me.

I smiled and responded, "Ya I did. We were talking...about...ok, no I didn't hear you...I was day dreaming." I smiled sheepishly and she couldn't hold back her smile as she shook her head.

"I WAS talking about Halloween." She explained. I perked up immediately at the mention of Halloween.

"Halloween? Ya, what about Halloween? Don't tell me they are making you work that day? We've been planning this for months!" I explained almost irritated with her job.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, no, I was asking you to do some shopping soon for it so we can have everything before hand. Also, while you were zoned out, Papyrus and Sans have agreed to come also!" I smiled excitedly at the thought of our best friends joining us that day. I looked from Papyrus to Sans unable to hide my excitement.

"You guys are really gonna come?" I squealed. Sans busted out laughing at my reaction. Papyrus nodded his head also. "I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome! Have either of you ever celebrated Halloween before?"

"not really. we've never had the chance to do much during that holiday or were interested much in it...but Katt has been talking about it all morning so we figured why not join in." Sans explained with a huge grin on his face.

"This is your FIRST Halloween being celebrated?! I'm so excited! It's going to be awesome! Now, I'm just letting you know we don't do the huge party like most people do. Ours is mostly just a few people, drinks, food, games, scary stories, and scary movies!" I explained gleefully. "It's gonna be awesome! I can't wait for it to get here!"


	8. Halloween Shopping

I was excitedly bouncing on my heals as we walked through the Halloween section of the mall. The mall strip wasn't huge, but it was a nice sized one. After we talked about Halloween during breakfast Katt suggested we all go to the mall to look at some of the Halloween items. I was even more ecstatic when Papyrus and Sans both agreed to come as well. We took my vehicle and Sans told us he and Papyrus would meet us there. Katt laughed as I acted like a kid in a candy store. I was unable to stay in one place long insistent to look at every single decoration, costume, make-up, props, and ect. I looked at her trying to hold in her laughter. I try to glare at her but my smile stretches back on my face as I said, "Hey! No judging me! You know you want to try on ALL these masks with me and try to scare people when they come down this aisle!" That did it. Katt couldn't hold her laughter anymore and burst into a fit of laughter as she holds her stomach.

She wiped the imaginary tear from her eye as she responded, "Hahaha, you...you know me so well...hahaha, my...my sides!" I held up a clown mask that had sharp teeth and blood dropping down its' mouth and had cuts on its' face. I shake it side to side to entice her to put it on.

She finally took control of her laughter and reached for the mask when a huge furry clawed paw rested on her shoulder and she heard a low baritone voice spoke slowly, " **Mmmmmm. what do i have here...two very...delicious looking...humans.** " Katt stands frozen in place, her normally tanned skin draining of all its' color. I stood in place, unable to tear my eyes from what I was seeing. Katt wanted to move...she wanted to run...but her damn legs refused to work! She felt the mystery monsters warm breath beating against the back of her neck. " **Hmmm? not answerin me are ya? ya know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talkin to ya...** don't ya know how ta greet your good ole friend?" Spoke the voice in a now more familiar tone.

Katt's expression froze as she recognized that voice. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and grabbed the claw on her shoulder pulling it from who it belonged to. The rubber glove flopped in her hands and she stared sat Sans who burst into laughter. He was holding his ribs as his body shook from his uncontrollable laughing fit. I'm holding a hand over my mouth to hide my own giggles. Katt stood with her hands on her hips, sternly looking down at the skeleton who was now on the ground wheezing from his laughter. Papyrus peaked his head down the aisle and noticed us. Finally taking control of his laughter he speaks between giggles, ""yur...yur reaction...hahaha it was priceless!" He's trying to catch his breath and we notice the two blue tear drops at the ends of both his eye sockets.

' _So skeletons CAN cry? Wow, you learn something new everyday._ ' I thought to myself as I smiled at the spectacle of a laughing and crying skeleton. Papyrus cleared his non existent throat to get Sans attention. Sans looked up from his spot on the floor as he finally calming down. Papyrus had his bony arms crossed over his chest and stared sternly at his brother.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR IN A STORE! YOU SCARED MISS KATT!" Papyrus scolds Sans, but Sans keeps smiling at his tall brother. His smile actually grows more during the conversation.

"ya right bro, as always. but ya gotta admit it was pretty _humerus_." Sans chuckles.

"SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE HORRENDOUS! STOP THAT AT ONCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR!" Papyrus groans. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I burst into a fit of laughter at Sans horrible pun. "MISS ROSETTA, DON'T LAUGH AT THAT! IT'LL ONLY MAKE HIM ACT WORSE!" Papyrus yelled. Katt sighed as she slides her hand down her face.

"ANYWAYS!" Katt spoke loudly cutting off my laughter. "Now that you guys are here, let's look around and get some things for Halloween." I composed myself and fanned my now red face from laughing so hard.

"Ok, ok. So, we will get the groceries for the foods in a couple weeks, but today, we will need just decorations and plate settings and things like that." I spoke as I pulled out a list from my pocket. I read over the items I wrote down earlier then tore it in half and gave half to Katt and kept the other half for myself. "Alright, let's get this shopping done. Papyrus, you and Katt take care of that part of the list, me and Sans will take care of this part. Make sure to get everything and if you happen to see anything that isn't on the list but would be good to have go ahead and get it too." I spoke as we went to the front of the store to each take a cart for ourselves. Katt and Papyrus moved to one side of the store until they turned down an aisle and I could no longer see them. I turned to Sans and smiled at him. "Come on. Let's get to shopping. We have a lot to get." I spoke excitedly as we turned down an aisle.

~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

Sans smiles as he followed Rosetta down the aisle filled with masks and make-up and other trinkets. He can't hide his growing smile as he watches Rosetta bounce excitedly in place each time she stops to look at the items on the shelves. ' _heh...just like a kid. she must really like this holiday. i wonder how they celebrate this holiday?_ ' Sans thinks as he walks next to Rosetta to see what she's looking at. She looks at him, her eyes sparkling from pure enthusiasm. "watcha lookin at?" Sans asks looking at the shelf in front of him. She looks at him, smile plastered on her face as she picks up a small model of half a skeleton from the chest to the skull.

"Look Sans! It's so cool! Watch this!" She exclaims as she flips a small switch on its' back and the skeleton comes to life, eyes glowing blue and began to cackle maniacally. Sans' eye sockets grew as he stared at it.

"ya that's...something alright..." is all he could say. He didn't know what to make of it. Is this how humans saw them? He glanced at Rosetta and froze seeing her smiling in pure joy at the trinket in her hands. She flips the switch off and places it in her cart. She looked at him and her smile broke a little at his quiet demeanor.

"Sans..." She spoke softly, her smile no longer on her face, but more of a worried look. He looked at her, breaking from his inner thoughts. "This...doesn't bother you does it? It's just a trinket, a skeleton trinket, but if you don't feel comfortable with me getting it, we don't have to get it. It's not on the list. I just thought it was cool. I love skele...tons..." Rosetta's face suddenly broke into a bright red flush as she added quickly, "then again, ya let's put it back..."

Sans stares at Rosetta's flushed face, her freckles almost invisible under the radiance of her red cheeks. He looks down at the skeleton trinket in her hands. ' _she loves...skeletons...heh...they're her favorite monster, even before she knew we actually existed...heh...s'kinda cute...seein her blushin like that over...skeletons..._ ' Sans thinks to himself suddenly feeling embarrassed at his thoughts. A dark blue began to dust over his cheek bones while staring at Rosetta and the skeleton trinket still in her hands.

I quickly placed the item back on the shelf and began to push the cart forward, my face feeling very hot. ' _I love skeletons?! Really? I can't believe I said that out loud! It's like saying, hey Sans, I love you!_ ' I scolded myself internally. I felt my face heat even more. ' _GAHH! Stop thinking about it you idiot! That's not what I meant! I was just...giving an example of...DAMN IT! I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF AGAIN!_ ' I mentally yelled and kicked myself. I noticed the make-up ahead of us and quickly pushed the cart to it and began to look through it while trying to force my blush away. A smile formed on my face as I grabbed a large bottle of fake blood, a small bottle of coagulated blood, two tubes of black blood, a large bottle of liquid latex, a container of spirit gum, and different colors of face paint. I smiled in triumph that I was able to find the make-up that was needed for this year. I suddenly noticed glow in the dark florescent make-up. ' _I'm definitely getting this! If it glows in the dark...I bet I could talk Sans and Papyrus into letting me put this on them! Wait, can I use this on bone? It won't stain will it?_ ' I thought as I read over the label. ' _This kind can be used on anything from skin to props no matter what it's made of. Cool!_ ' I contemplated while thinking how to make them agree to let you decorate them with makeup. It would look so cool.

"Hey Sans, look what I found!" I called excitedly as I help up the face paint in the air. He smiles looking at the package in my hand.

"wha'cha got there?" he asks as he walks up to me. A twisted grin forms on my face as I stare at him. His smile droops slightly at my action. "wha...wha'cha smilin like that for?" He spoke nervously. Small beads of...blue sweat...began to form on his skull. I lean closer to him, my evil grin growing larger, as I motion for him to come closer as if I was telling him a secret.

"It's glow in the dark paint..." I whispered. Sans pulls away, confusion written on his skeletal face.

"glow n the dark...paint?" He repeats still confused. I nodded my head slowly, my evil grin still in place.

"And I have a great idea." I continued to whisper even tho he was no longer leaning down, "I'm...going...to paint your skull!"

"what?" I responds loudly. I immediately chuckled at his reaction. His bony brow furrows slightly at the thought of me painting his face. "ya...i ain't let'n ya put anythin on this skeleton." Sans spoke, his grin huge on his face.

"Aww, pleeeeease! I won't do over board! I just wanna paint your skull and watch you glow in the dark! It'll be awesome!" I pleaded.

"nope. nada. not gonna happen." He refused again. I cross my arms and sigh loudly, not wanting to give up on this when a thought struck me.

' _I wonder...can he say no to this?_ ' I plotted as I stared back at Sans. I sadly look to the floor and sniffle. Sans noticed immediately and looked at me. ' _Good...I have his attention...now to up it a bit._ ' I smiled internally as I slowly looked up at him and poked my bottom lip out in a slight pout. His eye sockets grew just slightly at this. I try not to smile at his reaction. I sniffle again as I slowly turn away from him and walk defeated to the cart. I look back at him and he hasn't moved from his spot. I slowly lift the package and put it back on the shelf slowly and stare at it sadly. "I...understand Sans...I just...I wanted to make this...the best Halloween for you and Papyrus...I..." I whimpered. I turn away from him once again and began to push the cart down the aisle. I felt my lips begin to curl into a smile. I try not to let it show.

"uh..Hey Rosetta...uh..I..." Sans began to speak nervously. I stopped walking. I forced my smile away and looked back at him, looking slight hopeful in my sadness.

"Yes...Sans." I respond softly. He began to sweat beads of blue again. He scuffed his slippers against the tile floor as he scratched the back of his skull. I'll never get use to that sound of bone scraping against bone.

"uh...if ya...if ya don't go overboard...i suppose..." Sans began but was cut off by my sudden mood change.

"Really!? Do you mean it? I promise I won't go over board! I'll only do some and won't go crazy with it!" I exclaimed, a bright smile back on my face. Sans was just standing in place, staring at my sudden happy reaction. I noticed a light blue blush on his cheek bones, barely noticeable, but I noticed it...he was such a cute skeleton. I smiled even bigger at this. I skipped happily back to the make-up, grabbed the paint again, and tossed it in the cart. I turned back to him as he finally walked next to me, looking as if in deep thought.

"uh...you were faking that...weren't ya?" Sans finally asked, a look of knowing written on his face. I busted out laughing while holding my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound some.

Unintentionally, I loop my arm through his and bump my shoulder against his arm as I giggle, "Aww Sans, I couldn't help but tease you a little. It tickled my _funny bone_! But I really do want you make this a fun Halloween for both you and Papyrus. I really do mean that." I looked up at Sans and see his skull covered in blue blush. I noticed my position and blushed realizing what I did without thinking about it. I quickly pulled away from him. Sans coughed into his bony hands and looked away, his skull still brightly lit by his blush. I cleared my throat and looked away embarrassed. "Uh..sorry. I...uh, let's finish getting the rest of the things on the list" I spoke nervously as I began to push the cart down the aisle once again. Sans followed behind me quietly. I noticed the next aisle has streamers and prize bags with toys and other items. There were a lot of people down this aisle. I smiled as I saw kids playing with masks trying to scare the other. One kid noticed us and took off their mask.

A little boy with curly brown hair looked at Sans who stood next to me. He pointed and said loudly to his mother, " Mom, look! It's a monster! Is it here to buy Halloween stuff too?" His mother looked down at us and her eyes grew large and filled with fear. She grabbed her son by his arm and yanked him behind her. She glared at Sans. He looked down at first and nervously backed away. I immediately grabbed his bony hand and held it in my own. He looked up at me surprised but still nervous acting.

I then glared at the mother and responded to the little boys question, "That's right buddy! HE and I are shopping for Halloween! Isn't he awesome?"

He peaked his head from behind his mother and smiled excitedly as he responded, "Ya! He looks so cool!" Sans slightly blushed but began to smile now. The mother still giving a glare in our direction, but more towards me now rather than Sans. I smiled smugly at her and pulled Sans closer to me instinctively to show he was with me and I wasn't afraid of him. That seemed to anger her more as she left the aisle pulling her son with her. The other parents and their children made room for us to walk by. I noticed a few acting nervous and others glared at us walking together.

' _Stupid people..._ ' I thought irritated at how they acted around Sans. I felt him squeeze my hand slightly causing me to look at him beside me, STILL holding hands.

I could feel my face heating a little when Sans finally spoke softly, "thanks...ya didn't have ta do that...we're use to it by now...we know...not everyone accepts us yet..." He was still looking to the floor as he walked. A smiled formed on my face as I squeezed his hand back. He finally looked at me. Seeing my smiling face, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Unfortunately, humans have been horrible for a long time to one another...when monsters came from that mountain, even though it's been years now, people found something else to be cruel with. Ignore them. I know a lot of people already accept you. I know I do, and I won't let anyone hurt my skelly!" I spoke.

"uh...ya...i uh...thanks...heh..." Sans responded nervously.

"Come on. Let's get the rest of the stuff. We're not gonna let anyone ruin our fun!" I spoke as we continued our shopping...still holding hands. I grabbed some candles and we grabbed some more items then met at the front of the store where Katt and Papyrus were waiting for us, talking among themselves. When Papyrus noticed us walking up to them with a full cart he waived excitedly. Sans walked ahead of me releasing my hand. I just now noticed we had been holding hands the whole time. I felt my face still warm. ' _Damn Rose, stop blushing! He most likely...forgot...ya...he forgot like I did...ya...cuz it's normal to forget you're holding hands with...damn it. Did he really forget we were holding hands? Did he think it would be rude to let go of my hand or something? Great job Rose...damn it now I can't stop blushing!_ ' I thought nervously.

"Rose!" Katt spoke loudly jolting me from my thoughts. I perked my head up and looked at them all staring at me.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" I finally responded quickly.

"Did you get everything?" She asked.

"Oh ya, we got everything on the list. How about you guys?" I asked back. She nodded her head and showed off the full cart of Halloween supplies. We walk to the check out at the front and began to pile the supplies on the counter. The clerk stared at us in awe...well, she stared at Sans and Papyrus. I cleared my throat and she quickly snapped out of her daze. She smiled nervously but not really out of fear. She quickly began to scan our items and bagged them up for us.

"Ok, that'll be 154.29 please." She spoke as the last of the items were bagged and placed back in the carts. I gave her my card and she printed the receipt. , "Thank you for shopping with us and have a great day!" She called back happily.

We brought the carts to my car and began to pile everything into the trunk and in the back seat. I wished at this time that my car was bigger than just a two-door mustang. No matter how cool it was to drive, but it's didn't have much room. That was one of the reasons why Sans and Papyrus met us at the store. My little car is way to look for Papyrus to sit comfortably in it and Sans would be uncomfortable in the back seat. After finally filling my car to the rim with the bags I looked back to the brothers who seemed content with being able to shop with us.

"Hey guys, how about we go out to eat tonight? How does Grillby's sound?" I called to them. Sans immediately lit up with excitement but Papyrus just groaned at the though of more greasy food. Katt immediately perked up at Grilby's. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Alright, Grillby's it is. Let's meet at our house first to put away all these things and then we will go out to eat together. Everyone nodded. Me and Katt got into my car and we started to head home and would meet the boys there. This was a great day! No stupid people will ruin this for us.


	9. She's Not The Only Dense One

As we drove up to the house we saw Sans and Papyrus both waiting for us. I parked the car and we began to grab the bags from the trunk. Papyrus was quickly at our sides picking up majority of the bags and looping them over his bony arms. Sans grabbed a few heavier bags and carried them to the house. As we walked into the house we placed all the bags on the dining room table and began to sort through them. Luna rushed down the stairs meowing loudly at our return. I smiled as she rubbed against my legs. I bent down and picked her up, and she immediately began purring as she rubbed her head against my face. I giggled as I set her back down on the ground and she went to greet everyone else, criss-crossing between everyone's legs as we tried not to trip over her. We continued looking through the bags on the table. Everything consisting of Halloween decorations, make-up, and ect, was placed in the hall closet while the remaining groceries were brought to the kitchen. As I emptied the bags I notices the large roast, potatoes, mushrooms, onions, brown gravy packets, and a couple cans of corn, among other groceries, but these stood out the most. I smiled, knowing what Katt was planning.

"Katt, when did you buy all these? I didn't think we were apart that long." I spoke impressed.

Katt smiled cheekily as she responded, "When me and Papyrus were getting the things on our part of the list, I made sure to stop by the grocery aisle so we could do some grocery shopping real quick. I figured this week we could have our favorite dinner!"

"I figured as much when I saw what you got. It's been a while since we had a Ruby Tuesday dinner." I said excitedly. I noticed both Papyrus and Sans looking at use with curious expressions.

"MISS ROSETTA, WHAT IS A RUBY TUESDAY DINNER?" Papyrus asked curiously.

Katt giggled as she answered for me, "The Ruby Tuesday dinner is one of the best meals ever! It's soooo good! I remember for my birthday when I was a kid, mom and dad brought us to a place called Ruby Tuesday's and it was AMAZING! Me and Rosetta got the same meal of cut up beef on top of mashed potatoes and brown gravy, with corn and mushrooms on the side! It was soooo good! I can't wait to cook it!"

Katt was kicked out of her day dream by Sans chuckles as he responded lazily, "mmm sounds _bone_ licking good."

Papyrus immediately groaned in irritation, "SANS! DON'T RUIN THIS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

Sans shrugged with a lazy grin still plastered on his face, "sorry paps, but _corn_ you glad i didn't make any food puns? i should _starch_ coming up with new material."

"SANS!" Papyrus screeched loudly. I busted out laughing unable to compose myself any longer. Sans tirade of food puns and Papyrus' disdain for them was too hilarious to ignore.

"Sans, what _hash_ come over you? You know how much Papyrus hates your bad puns...besides I _yam_ this close to punishing you if you keep telling bad puns _bud_. You should learn from the master and become a _chip_ off the old block!" I joked. That was it. Papyrus reached his limit. His normal white skull now red with bubbling irritation.

He stomped his foot and marched towards the front room as he yelled over his shoulder, "I GIVE UP! CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE NO LONGER DOING THOSE INCESSANT PUNS! I WILL BE OUTSIDE!" Sans and I were now on the floor laughing so hard we were now crying. My arms wrapped around my stomach as it now hurt from the constant laughter and lack of oxygen. Katt walked up to us and hit us both on top of the head with a rolled up magazine, shocking us from our laughing fits.

Finally composing ourselves I looked up to Katt who stood before us, her hands on her hips as she gave us disapproving looks then pointed to the kitchen and ordered, "Since you two _bone heads_ have so much free time now, you can both finish putting away the groceries and clean the kitchen. After you're done get ready so we can go out to eat at Grillby's."

I was unable to stop the smile on my face from growing as I gave her a knowing look, "You must REALLY like Grillby's." Katt froze at my words. I waited for her to lash out at me or to deny it but she seemed stumped at how to respond. However she responded would still not free her from my knowing smile, so she stayed silent and suddenly found the clock on the wall very interesting as her face grew hot. "I mean, I guess I gotta agree it really is a good place to go...awesome food...great drinks...cool monsters...a _warm_ atmosphere..." I spoke slyly. Her face blew up with blush as she suddenly began speed walking out of the kitchen. Me and Sans hi-fived when she left the room. "She's so easy to figure out. My baby sister has a crush! Awww. Now...I need to see how Grillby himself sees her. How should I play this?" I spoke my thoughts aloud with a grin growing on my face. Sans nudged me with his bony elbow to get me out of my thoughts.

"grillby's a good guy. he's really good natured and always loves making others happy with his business, but truth be told, i've never actually seen him interested in anyone before...not even in the Underground." Sans spoke softly so as Katt wouldn't hear us as we walked into the kitchen to finish putting away the remaining groceries. I gave Sans a nervous look after saying Grillby has never shown interest in anyone before, not even when before they came from the mountain. He smiled and added, "that doesn't mean it won't ever happen. i've gotta say that he does seem to enjoy your sisters company...it's an interesting thing to watch him interact with her because he rarely does that one on one with someone. he usually just deals with everyone as customers taking their orders or bringing them their drinks and maybe chat a little but nothing more than that. with katt however, he does seem to enjoy speaking with her which is a rarity in its' own since he barely speaks, but he also lingers around when she's there. i say she has a shot." My eyes grew as hope filled my heart.

I smiled happily as I whispered, "I really hope she does. She's so sweet and kind and whoever she ends up with, I want them to be the right one for her. I don't want her to be hurt. I know she can be real nervous in the dating world but she can over come that. Maybe Grillby is that obstacle she needs to over come and find happiness...if she's willing to try...which I would say she's willing...I just don't want her to chicken out and give up...or get hurt..."

Sans looked at the forlorn expression on my face before I quickly shook away the dark thoughts in my mind. I smiled back at Sans as we put away the last of the groceries. "Alright, I'm gonna run upstairs and get ready ok. Do you and Papyrus need to go home to change or are you guys good?" I asked while walking to the stairs.

"nah, we're good. make sure your sister dresses up in something real nice that'll match her hair. he seems to like her hair's different color and style. Maybe green or purple would look nice." Sans called out as I walked up the stairs. Before reaching the top of the stairs Sans added, "you should dress up too." I stopped my ascent and looked down at him staring at me.

"Me? Why do I need to dress up? Katt's the one who will be trying to impress _Mr. Hothead_." I joked but still slightly confused at the request. Sans smile seemed slightly strained at my words.

I tilted my head in confusion as I watched his eye lights dart around the room nervously as he added, "ya know...so she won't feel weird about being the only one dressing up. ya don't want her feeling uncomfortable do you?"

My eyes grew at this realization, "You're right! Good save Sans! I'd hate to make her uncomfortable! I want her to feel at ease when she walks in...if she's the only one dressed up she might chicken out. She can be dense when it comes to dating and flirting." I smiled happily.

~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

' _really? she's not the only dense one..._ ' Sans thought to himself as he watched Rosetta walk up the rest of the stairs and heard her bedroom door close. ' _you should dress up too? really? what was i thinkin? she obviously doesn't feel that way if she didn't catch that...maybe..._ ' He sighed heavily as he walked to the front door where he saw Papyrus jogging in place in front of the house. "hey paps, rosetta and katt are getting ready then we're all headin to grillby's." Sans called as Papyrus continued to jog in place. He stopped jogging to look at Sans standing in the doorway. He walked up to the doorway next to him as he peered into the house.

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR BROTHER! NOW WHEN WE GO THERE DON'T EAT ALL THAT GREASY FOOD! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR LAZY BONES!" Papyrus scolded. Sans couldn't help but smile and shrug his shoulders to get Papyrus riled up. He was just too easy to get him like that.

' _He likes my puns tho...even if he won't agree to it, so I'll have to keep telling them until he admits it._ ' Sans thought as he glanced back in the house to see if Rosetta or Katt were on there way down yet. When they hadn't come from their rooms yet Sans looked back at Paps and nonchalantly asked, "hey paps..." Papyrus looked down at him waiting.

"YES SANS? WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus asked. Sans looked to the ground nervously, blue beads of sweat began to form on his skull.

"do ya...do ya have that datin book with ya?" Sans asked as he tried not to be obvious. Papyrus' eye lights grew into stars as he beamed down at his brother.

"OF COURSE BROTHER! HERE YOU GO!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly as he took the book from his back pocket. "ARE YOU WISHING TO LEARN THE ART OF DATING? IS THERE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO USE THESE TECHNIQUES ON?" Papyrus look on Sans with hopeful star shaped eye lights. Sans felt himself blush slightly before taking the manual from his brother.

"nah, not really. just curious is all." Sans replied in a bored tone. Papyrus didn't look convinced.

He put his bony hands on his hip bones and said loudly, "BROTHER YOU ARE LYING TO ME! NOT ONCE IN YOUR LIFE HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY KIND OF TRAINING OR WISHED TO LEARN ABOUT THESE THINGS...WHY ELSE WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT IT UNLESS THERE IS SOMEONE YOU WISH TO TRY THIS ON!"

Sans looked up at his brother nervously, trying to think of a way to escape being questioned more when he heard Rosetta's voice calling from in the house. Sans and Papyrus peaked their skulls in from the front door watching as she walked down the stairs dressed in a blue v-neck long sleeved blouse and Red dress pants that hugged her ass perfectly and blue flats that matched the color of her blouse. Her dark curly hair pulled up in a bun as ringlets curled at the back of her hair that escaped her and a pair of...skeleton earrings?! Sans felt his face heat up as blue blush spread over his cheek bones. Sans looked at Rosetta and thought, ' _she looks...wow...i don't know if there are words to explain how wonderful she looks right now,_ why _does she insist on covering her body like that? she always wears thicker shirts or they are long sleeve shirts and i don't think i've ever seen her show off her legs. paps told me about that night we got drunk and paps carried us to their house. said that rosetta was ready to cry and upset about him carrying her...said she was afraid she would hurt him because she's so heavy...paps said she is worried about her weight and her size. i mean, sure she is bigger than most humans, but i think she looks great...better than great. she looks..._ '

"BEAUTIFUL..." Papyrus' loud voice interrupted Sans thoughts. "MISS ROSETTA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!"

Papyrus ran up to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and stood staring with big starry eye lights. I felt my face heat up at the compliments. I felt nervous hearing something like this to me. ' _beautiful..._ ' I smiled at that thought when suddenly I was picked up off the ground and twirled in the air being held in the arms of Papyrus. I felt my heart speed up as fear slowly began to take over. Papyrus felt my body stiffen so he stopped spinning and place me back on the ground. I look to the ground feeling nervous to look at Papyrus who was staring down at me. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look up to see Papyrus staring at me in concern. My face heated even more at this as I tried to find words to say. ' _Why do I get so nervous about that! I hate that I get uncomfortable about being picked up...I just can't help it. I feel my chest tighten as fear sinks in. Stupid fear of being picked up! Ya, I'm calling you out even though you won't answer!_ ' I thought irritably cursing at my inner fear.

"MISS ROSETTA..." Papyrus' loud voice was slightly softer as he called me out of my thoughts. "I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PICK YOU UP LIKE THAT, BUT I WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOKED IN YOUR OUTFIT! YOU LOOK JUST AS AMAZING AS MYSELF!" Papyrus spoke while posing heroically. I chuckled at how adorable he was. I felt my anxiety melt away with my laughter.

"heh, ya look mighty fine this evening madam. will you allow me to accompany you to dinner?" Sans spoke in a cheeky tone as he held out his arm.

I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped my arm around his as I replied in a proper tone, "Of course my good sir. I would be honored." I stuck my nose in the air and puckered up my red lips pretending to be a snob. Sans chuckled next to me when I heard Katt's voice behind us. The three of us turned around to see Katt wearing a purple blouse with turquoise Capri and flats. Katt had darker lipstick than myself since her skin was darker, ' _damn my light Irish skin._ ' She wore turquoise stud earrings that matched her pants. She smiled shyly and did a twirl to show off the whole outfit. Papyrus was the first to act immediately picking her up and twirling her as he did to me just moments ago.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING MISS KATT! EVERYTHING MATCHES, EVEN YOUR HAIR!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly as he placed her back on the ground. She smiled happily which seemed to make my nerves calm more. If she's happy then I'm good.

"Alright, lets go to Grillby's!" I cried out as if heading to battle fist pumping in the air. Sans laughed as we walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, Papyrus standing on my other side and Katt walking next to him. We talked the whole way down to Grillby's. I noticed as we walked the looks some people were giving us. I couldn't count how many people actually gave a disgusted look in our direction. When the others were looking, I gave those peering jerks a smug smile and flipped them off as we walked down the sidewalk. I didn't know still so many people were against monsters...I mean, I know it's not just a few because we still get news of monster abuse, racism to monsters, monsters...being dusted...I quickly shook that though out of my head. ' _Maybe it's not that...maybe it's because we're together? I know there is still a great number of people who are completely against monster-human relationships...maybe they think we're together, together..._ ' blushed creeped across my face at that thought. I tried to will away my blush to no avail as I thought, ' _Nevertheless, whether we were together or not, they shouldn't judge them. Monsters should be free to do what they want! Get what job they want, date or marry who they want...people are so narrow minded. No one will hurt my skeletons!_ '

We made it to Grillby's and walked into the bar getting few looks than the first time we ever came here. The dogs at the table waved as we walked in then returned to their card game. Grillby noticed us walking up to the bar and sat in our normal spot. Katt climbed onto her stool as Papyrus sat next to her smiling brightly. As I stepped up to my seat, I prepared to climb onto it as I've done every time we come due to being short at 5" when Sans bony hands appeared at my waist and lifted me onto my stool. I stiffened as I was lifted in the air momentarily before resting on the stool. I looked behind me, my face a bright red as Sans smiled cheekily at me, now being at his height. I puffed out my cheeks as I quickly turned my back to him, resting my elbows on the bar now in front of me. Sans chuckled as he moved to the stool next to me.

"hey kid you ok? ya lookin kinda flushed." Sans teased. I could feel my face still was hot, knowing my blush probably hasn't died away yet. He chuckled again as Grillby finally walked up to us. "hey grillbs, i'll have the usual." He looked to everyone else for our orders.

"I'll have the same, minus the ketchup drink." I giggled at Sans fake hurt reaction. "I'll take a mixed drink though. Hmm...how bout you surprise me! Something fruity, a little tangy, but not overly sweet and you can choose the liqueur to mix in it." I smiled smug as Grillby shook his blazing head, a smile creasing in his flames.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet?" Grillby spoke in a proper tone while the flames made crackling sounds. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope! Can't learn a lesson unless I experience all the different kinds of alcohol." I laughed. Grillby went to Papyrus next who only ordered a milk shake. When he reached Katt, he stared at her for a long quiet moment before he asked for her order as well.

"Umm...I want to try something new...but I'm not sure what. Everything looks really good..." Katt spoke in a contemplative tone.

Another smile creased in his flames as he spoke, "Would you like a recommendation? You usually get the chicken based dishes and I think I might know one you will like."

Katt blushed as she stared into his flames. "Sure...surprise me." Grillby's smile widened as he nodded and walked to the back with our orders. I leaned forward to look at Katt as she hid her face in her hands from embarrassment. I didn't want to talk to her with everyone around so I slipped my phone from my pocket and sent her a text.

 **Rose:** Katt, you're doing great! Don't hide your face. When he comes back, try talking to him!

After pushing send, Katt pulled her face from her hands when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the text from me. She glanced my way and I motioned for her to read the text. She did and then I saw her texting me a reply. I looked at my phone when it vibrated with a new message. I quickly opened it and read what she sent me.

 **KittyKatt:** How? What do I say? I can't think straight around him!

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

 **Rose:** Just talk to him like you do everyday. I know about you coming here almost everyday either during your lunch or your breaks. You two talk so easily and he really seems to like you but you will never know for sure unless you make a move! Talk to him!

I smiled as I pressed send. Katt read the text and frowned at me as I responded with a smug smile. I jumped slightly when Sans nudged my arm with his bony elbow. I looked at him and he gestured to Katt and my phone. I smiled and whispered so only he would hear me, "Just giving her some friendly advice. If she needs alone time because she might be nervous talking to him in front of us, we might move to a booth instead...you know, so she can talk more freely." Sans smiled back in response. Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door when a monster burst through. She was some kind of fish monster. She was really tall too, almost Papyrus' height. She had blue skin and long ruby red hair in a pony tale. She had a patch over one of her eyes and really sharp teeth shown in her smile. She noticed us at the bar and walked up to us. I stared in nervousness and curiosity. Sans however didn't seem to care one way or another. She walked up behind Papyrus before wrapping her arms around his bony neck and pulled him from his stool. I quickly acted, jumping from my stool before Sans had a chance to stop me. I stood before the huge fish woman with Papyrus trapped in her grasp.

"Let him go this instant!" I ordered loudly. The fish woman stopped laughing and stared down at my short stature, he one eye scanning over me. She then released Papyrus but turned her attention to me instead.

"Well aren't you a ballsy punk..." The fish woman spoke in a drawl, showing off her shark like teeth. She stood straight, towering over me with a shit eating grin, "So punk, ya got my attention...what ya gonna do?"


	10. Truth or Dare

Having to arch my neck in order to stare up at the tall beast of a woman, my thoughts were racing, ' _What the HELL was I thinking? This woman is huge! She has biceps! Her muscles have muscles! I'm going to die!_ ' Even as my mind was frantically trying to figure out an escape from my inevitable death, I stood tall...well, short, but I stood my ground. I didn't let her see my fear...she might smell it though because I was internally flipping out. I didn't look behind me to check on Papyrus since I was afraid she's strike when I turned my back, so I stood protectively in front of him and Sans and Katt who I presumed were still sitting at the bar. The fish woman didn't move. She continued to stare down at me, a gleam in her one eye and her shark smile grew. She suddenly burst into a loud hardy laughter. I was shocked at the sudden outburst, as she continued to laugh.

She then leaned down closer to me, still towering over me intimidatingly, "Punk, I don't know if yur as brave as yur pretendin to be or if yur just an idiot to stand up ta me. Hell, either way, this is gonna be fun. Anyone who is ballsy enough ta stand up ta me is worth a challenge!" She stood straight once again and pointed her webbed finger at me as she yelled, "I challenge ya!" I stood frozen in bewilderment.

' _Challenge me? What? She sounds like...Papyrus kinda..._ ' I thought curiously. She stood in front of me, not moving from her pose, her shark smile growing larger as the wheels turned in my head. I finally looked behind me to see Papyrus standing proudly with his bony arms crossed over his chest and a big grin on his face. I then looked to Sans who smiled at me, and another expression I couldn't place...surprise? confusion? I'm not sure. I saw Katt on the edge of her seat ready to jump in between me and the fish woman if things got out of hand. I finally asked, "Papyrus...do you know this woman?"

Papyrus strolled up next to me and laughed loudly while standing in a pose, "NEH HE HE HE! OF COURSE! THIS IS UNDYNE! SHE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE TRAINED ME HERSELF AND WE OFTEN COMPETE TO KEEP UP OUR SKILLS UP TO PAR!" He looked to the fish woman named Undyne...UNDYNE!

"Wait! Papyrus, is this the same Undyne you told us about before? You thought she ate smurfs to turn her skin blue like Katts hair?" I asked unable to hide my huge smile now plastered on my face.

"What the hell's a smurf?" Undyne asked roughly, narrowing her eye at me.

Katt was the one to break us from our staring contest as she burst into laughter, tears threatening to escape her eyes. I tried not to join her, but felt my shoulders shaking as I tried to hold back my own laughter. ' _So THIS is the famous Undyne! This is gonna be fun!_ ' I thought as I remembered how Papyrus explained how she was when we first met.

"A smurf...hahaha, a smurf is a small blue creature who, if you eat them, will turn your hair or skin blue." Katt explained between her laughter. Undyne's eye grew as her mouth gaped open, then it formed back into her terrifying smile.

"Holy hell! Damn, that's bad ass!" Undyne cackled, then asked in an amused tone. "The name's Undyne! Who the hell are you two?"

I smiled cheekily as I held out my hand and introduced, "My name's Rosetta. This is my sister Katt, the smurf eater." I laughed internally at my own joke. Katt jumped down from her stool and walked up to the giant woman as she held out her hand to Undyne as well. They clamped their hands and stared in silence, their smiles large. Undyne bellowed loudly as she stood straight once again. She grabbed Papyrus around the neck bone once again as she continues to laugh.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus wined as he flailed in her grasp. This made Undyne laugh louder. She finally released her grip on him as she sat next to Sans.

"So, what've you punks been up to?" Undyne asked as she made herself comfortable in her seat, her head resting in her hand.

"jus the usual." Sans replied in a bored tone.

She gave him an irritated glance. "Wasn' talking to ya, ya bone bag!"

Sans responded while grinning, " _water_ ya wanna know? i _fish_ you would give me a hint." Undyne's face contorted into rage very quickly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA, YA BONE BAG! GIVE ME A REASON! ANY REASON TO SPEAR YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Undyne howled angrily, slamming her fist into the bar. I became nervous at her outburst, but Sans didn't show any fear...is this guy afraid of anything?

I quickly raised my voice, tearing her attention from Sans to me, "What about that challenge? You haven't chickened out now have you?" Her face lit up, a competitive glint in her eye.

"Hell ya! It's about time! What's tha challenge? I'll let ya choose!" She boasted, smiling her huge sharp smile. Grillby suddenly came from the kitchen carrying the plates of food with him, setting them in front of us. He left once again to bring our drinks.

I smiled as I glanced back at her, "Fine! I challenge you to a drinkin contest! First one to pass out, throw up, or submit defeat is the loser!"

Her smile grew even larger as she replied in a lower tone, "Oh yur on!" And that's how the night started.

' _Why do I keep doing this to myself? Hell, cuz who gets a chance to out drink a fish woman! Maybe I didn't think this all the way through...maybe alcohol will be different. We'll see._ ' I thought to myself as I dug into the burger and fries in front of me. It was the best burger I've ever had, no matter how many times I've had it! It's so good! I couldn't hold back a satisfied moan while biting into the hamburger. As I swallowed my food I noticed Sans looking at me, blue blush on his cheek bones. ' _Has he already started drinking? I don't remember him having anything except that ketchup bottle. Why are his cheek bones blue?_ ' I thought to myself. I shrugged to myself and after a moment I spoke, "Sans...you ok?"

Sans suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in, causing the blue blush to spread more over his face, as he quickly turned back to his burger and began shoving huge bites into his mouth. I gave him a side glance, noticing small beads of blue sweat starting to form on his skull. I decided to ignore it and went back to eating. I DIDN'T miss he the sigh he released after doing so. I finished my food and had Grillby take my place then I smiled once again and before I could speak he held up his fire covered hand before pulling out a bottle from below the bar. I couldn't help but giggle, "You know me so well already! I haven't had this one yet! Can't wait to try it!" He pulled out a couple shot glasses and looked at our group. "Who's drinking?" I asked to our group.

"Hell ya! It's about time! I'm drinking! I'm not going to lose this challenge!" Undyne called loudly. Papyrus immediately perked up at challenge.

"I WISH TO PARTAKE IN THIS CHALLENGE AS WELL!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly. I looked to Sans who seemed concerned about his brother drinking.

"hey paps, 'm tellin ya, yur not gonna like this stuff. ya really shouldn' drink it." Sans insisted in a lazy tone. This only fueled Papyrus to join in the challenge even more.

"NO BROTHER! I WISH TO JOIN! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!" Papyrus retorted back to his brother. Sans seemed unhappy about his choice. He looked to Undyne who had a smug grin on her face.

"C'mon ya bag o' bones! Let 'em try it! At least one shot!" Undyne insisted, still smiling smugly. Sans sighed heavily as he finally nodded, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. Papyrus jumped excitedly in place as he moved next to Undyne, leaving Katt at the end of the bar away from our group now. She looked my way nervously. I winked at her and tilted my head in the direction of Grillby. She blushed but nodded her head. I smiled at her willingness to try and see if there really was anything there for her and Grillby. "Are ya drinkin ya lazy bones?" Undyne added.

Sans shrugged his shoulders as he replied lazily, "sure. let's _sea_ what ya got." Undyne gave the smirking skeleton an unamused glare.

Grillby set out the shots and before he could pour the drinks I said, "Hey _hot stuff_ , why don't ya leave this bottle with us? We can serve ourselves. I know you've got a lot of customers today. We won't make a mess." At first he stared at me, seeming to decide. He finally sighed, his flames crackling softly as he set the drink down on the bar. "Thanks!" I replied with a wink and he quickly walked to the end of the bar grabbing a glass and began to clean with with a rag. I noticed he was close to where Katt was sitting. I quickly threw her a text to 'talk to him already!' She looked at her phone then glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at her. She sighed nervously as she cleared her throat to get Grillby's attention.

~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Grillby walked up to her, glass and rag still in his hands. She froze. Her mouth opened but no words came out. ' _What the hell do I say? I can't think of anything! I'm freezing up! Shit! Say something! Anything!_ ' Katt begged internally. "Uh..the food..." Is all she said. Grillby looked confused, tilting his flame covered head. ' _The food? Same more than that you idiot!_ ' Katt scorned herself. She noticed Grillby still looking at her confused so she quickly responded, "The food you selected. It was really good. You really know what I like." Grillby stared in silence then finally smiled and nodded his head. She felt her face heat up as blush spread over her cheeks. "So...how busy has it been lately? I've noticed that every time I come, more and more people are visiting. It's becoming more popular. I'm not surprised, your food is amazing, and Rosetta always talks about how good your drinks are." Katt smiled. She suddenly noticed his flames on his face turning blue as he coughed nervously into his hand.

She giggled at his reaction. "Thank you Miss Katt." Grillby spoke with a crackle in his voice. His flames danced around him as she smiled brightly. She listened to the others next to her laughing loudly as they started their drinking contest.

"So ya punks, what we drinkin?" Undyne questioned as she looked at the bottle of blue liqueur.

I took the bottle from her and looked at the name 'Stars'. "Hmm...Stars? Sounds pretty." I said as I opened the bottle and poured out four shots. We each took a shot glass and held it up in the air then took it in one gulp and slammed the shots back on the bar. My eyes grew wide at the sudden tingle I felt in my mouth. "Whoa...this tastes amazing!" I gasped.

Undyne smiled sharply as she boasted, "Ha! Easy! This won't be a challenge at all! I don't feel anything!" I rolled my eyes at her boasting. I looked at Sans who had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"so, round two? i hope ya can hold yur liqueur this time...kid." Sans drawled cheekily. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"You're the one who won't be able to hold your liqueur! And DON'T call me kid! I'll kick your ass!" I joked, pretending to be mad.

Sans chuckled as he retorted, "first off, can't hold my liqueur cuzt it _goes right through me_. second, ya won't be able ta do that. don't have an ass to kick." I busted out laughing at that. Papyrus groaned loudly at his pun. I looked at Papyrus and realized, he hasn't taken his shot yet. He was holding it in front of him staring at it.

"Hey Papyrus..." I called softly. He looked at me as if was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing. I smiled as I continued, "You know, you don't have to drink that right? I don't want you to do something your not comfortable doing." He physically tensed up when both Undyne and Sans looked at him as well. He cleared his throat and gazed seriously at the shot in his hand before taking it in one go and dropping the shot glass back on the bar. He seemed...surprised.

"THIS IS...AMAZING! IT TASTES REALLY GOOD! BUT I DON'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENT...MAYBE I HAVE TO DRINK MORE BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TOOK STRONG FOR SUCH A WEAK DRINK! NEH HE HE!" Papyrus posed bravely as he had taken his first drink of alcohol. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence.

"Alright, round two! And to make it more interesting, we should make a game out of it! We can play...hmm...truth or dare!" I suggested excitedly. The monsters looked at me confused. "You know...truth or dare? We'll go down the line from Me, Sans, Undyne and Papyrus. We ask someone of our choosing truth or dare. What ever they pick, they have to accept it! No lying when picking truth and must complete whatever dare is given to you...within reason. It has to be possible to complete the dare right here, right now. You get three passes to decline, but must take an extra shot if you decline. AND...you can't choose truth or dare more than two times in a row. What do you think?"

Undyne couldn't hide her excitement. "Hell ya! Let's do it punk!"

Sans shrugged, his grin still in place, "sure kid. whatever ya say." I glared at him for calling me kid again. Papyrus was ecstatic about the challenge and accepted immediately. I poured everyone a second shot, and like before we all took it in one go, Papyrus this time also. After dropping our glasses back on the bar I started the game.

"Ok...Sans..." I smiled as he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Truth or dare."

"heh, I'll take dare kid." He retorted lazily. I glared at him again before an evil grin stretched across my face. This seemed to unnerve him.

"I dare you to..." I looked around the bar then smiled even bigger. "I dare you to...drink one packet of mustard!" I finished. Sans lost the shit eating grin he once wore as sweat began to bead on his skull. My grin only grew at that.

"kid...are ya serious? mustered is like the nastiest thing you could have chosen! come on, somethin else. make me do a handstand...make me quote Shakespeare while holding my skull." he begged.

"You can do that?" I asked taken aback.

He chuckled, "nah, but that woulda been somethin huh." I glared at him teasingly.

I crossed my arms and shook my head with a smug grin on my face, "You have to do it...or you could use one of your passes...but who knows what might be asked next." Sans narrowed his eye lights at my challenge. He finally scoffed and took a mustard packet from the bar counter, tearing it open. He looked at it, disgust written all over his face before he brought the packet to his teeth and squeezed its contents into his mouth. He visibly shook as he quickly brought his ketchup bottle out and chugged it down. I along with Undyne burst out laughing at his reaction. I wasn't expecting a reaction as hilarious as that. After chugging almost the entire bottle, he breathed heavily after wiping his teeth with his sleeve, then side glanced me with a gleam in his eye lights.

"yur gonna regret that kid." Sans spoke with a hint of revenge in his voice. ' _Shit...I'm dead..._ ' I thought nervously. He quickly poured everyone another shot. I stared at him nervously as I took my shot quickly and dropped it back on the bar. He did the same and grinned convincingly at me, "ok kid...truth or dare."


	11. Truth or Dare Continued

I felt my insides twist...' _Damn...maybe I went too far with the mustard..._ ' I thought as I held my gaze with his eye lights. I swallowed loudly as I forced my nerves away and responded, "Ok _bone man_ , dare." His grin grew even larger.

A chuckle escaped him as he finally said, "ok kid, i dare ya ta eat a a packet of..."

' _Ha, if he says ketchup, there is no problem there. I love ketchup! I even have a shirt that says I want ketchup on my ketchup...not that he knows this._ ' I thought as a grin slowly formed on my face.

"mayonnaise." Sans finally finished, a knowing grin on his face. My grin immediately fell, replaced by disgust.

"M...mayonaise? You want me to eat mayo by itself? Are you serious?" I gasped. Sans burst into a hardy laugh.

"yup. consider it payback." Sans joked with a wink as he slid a mayo pack toward me. I stared down at the packet as I picked it up. I couldn't hide the grimace on my face.

"Really?" I questioned again, hoping he would change the dare.

"yup...of course...you could always pass...but you never know what other things you might be asked." he spoke lowly, throwing my own words back at me. I glared at him, knowing this wasn't the best he could do. He most likely has much worse to offer later. I finally sighed as I tore open the packet with my teeth, getting some of the condiment on my lips. I puckered at the smell. I glanced his way, a shit eating grin plastered on his stupid face...or skull...whatever! It was still pissing me off. I glared once again as I took the whole packet, quickly swallowing the thick mayo. I almost lost it, immediately pouring myself another shot and gulping it down to rid myself of the horrible taste. My body physically shivered as the disgusting taste slowly faded. My face scrunched up as I stuck out my tongue in disgust. I glared at him once again, contemplating my own revenge. Undyne was unable to hold back her own laughter, almost falling out of her seat. I shot her a glare as well, thinking of a way to get back at her also for laughing at my display. Undyne poured everyone another shot except for myself since I took mine to rid myself of that horrid taste of my last dare. They all quickly took their shots and Undyne smiled her big toothy grin as she looked to Papyrus.

"Ok,Paps." She spoke excitedly. Papyrus acknowledge her by looking in her direction. "Truth or dare?"

Papyrus smiled broadly as he announce loudly, "DARE!"

"Ok...I dare you to..." she looked around for a good dare when she thought of the perfect dare for him, "I dare you to order Sans regular meal at Grillby's and eat the whole thing!" The horrified look in his expression was indescribable. Undyne's laughter was so loud it was reverberating through out the whole bar, other patrons glancing at our small group. Papyrus was visibly sweating large beads of orange down his skull.

I felt kinda bad for him taking on this dare so I spoke up, "Hey Papyrus, you know you can use one of your passes if you like. You have three of them." He looked at me, visibly contemplating my offer, before he finally shook his skull in protest.

"THANK YOU MISS ROSETTA, BUT I CAN NOT BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE SUCH AS THIS! EVEN IF...IT MEANS I MUST SUBJECT MYSELF TO...EATING...GREASY FOOD." I could hear his voice waiver as he Called out to Grillby to make the order. As he made his order with Grillby, we took a break on the game to just chat and drink until Papyrus gets his food and eats the whole dish.

As I took another shot...'' _Is this my fourth or fifth? It doesn't matter...I feel just fine. Maybe it's a weak liqueur. A tiny bit dizzy but not bad. The name and color are pretty but why was it called_ 'Stars'?' I thought as I shrugged to myself. I looked to Undyne who seemed to try and keep up with my intake. "So Undyne, while we're taking this break until Papyrus fulfills his dare, I'm curious about you." I spoke grinning.

She looked up at me curiously before returning my grin with her own, "What ya wanna know punk?"

I smiled back as I responded, "What kind of work do you do? You don't seem to fit the description of a nurse or doctor like Papyrus, truthfully that would be terrifying in its' own." I physically shuddered causing another fit of laughter from the large fish woman.

"Nah, I'm not into that. I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, no not like the one when we were in the Underground, but similar. I protect the King still and any function he happens to be attending. I'm on the front lines to stop any stupid humans from trying anything and keeping other monsters in line." She explained. "Papyrus use to be a part of the guard also until he left to assist with the hospital. His healing magic has helped him a lot in that and I'm glad he's..." she glanced to Papyrus who was now looking at the greasy meal Grillby brought out to him, then headed back to where Katt was sitting continuing whatever conversation they were having before. She turned back to me and lowered her voice so Papyrus wouldn't hear her, "I'm glad he's in a safer environment too. Less chance of something bad happening to him."

I glanced over to Papyrus who looked like was going through a painful experience of slowly eating a large burger with everything on it and a batch of fries with a monster soda instead of the ketchup Sans usually gets. I tried to hide the smile that was stretching over my face. I looked back to Undyne as I asked, "So, outside of work, what do you do? Like, what are your interests or whatever."

She teasingly scoffed as she responded, "On my off days, I'm usually with my girlfriend watching anime or reading manga together."

My eyes sparkled at that and was unable to control the volume of my words, "YOU WATCH ANIME?! REALLY? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE?" I suddenly shrunk back in my seat as I blushed at her shocked look from my outburst.

She laughed as she responded, "Hell ya, I love it! My girlfriend has a ton at her house. She's a big fan of Kissy Kissy Mew Mew. It's so cute watching her argue that Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 2 is the worst thing ever made, though I do agree with her, it's still funny to watch her reactions when I mention it."

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked cheekily. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...Undyne...the huge terrifying shark toothed fish woman...was blushing bright red? Almost as red as her hair!

She smiled nervously as she responded, "Uh...Alphys. She's really awesome."

' _Alphys? That name sounds familiar...I'm pretty sure Sans mentioned a friend...named..._ ' My thoughts were cut short when realization hit me. My eyes grew wide. "You mean Alphys the Scientist? She's your girlfriend?" Undyne laughed at my sudden epiphany.

"Yup, the one and only!" She retorted.

' _Holy shit...Alphys is her girlfriend? Alphys and Undyne are BOTH anime fans? I never would have guessed!_ ' I thought to myself, still trying to wrap my head around it all. Undyne pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her and a small yellow dinosaur in her arms. They were both smiling happily. ' _Aww, they're so cute together!_ ' I thought. "You two are perfect together! I've seen her picture online and in the newspaper a lot lately. Something about her working on a breakthrough or something. She's won a lot of awards over the years." I explained.

Undyne nodded her head proudly, "Yup! She's really smart and amazing with electronics. She actually made this phone for me. Changed it up where it has a few special additions yur normal human phone won't have." She noticed my intrigued look of hope in my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me and added, "But you'll never get to see them!" I pouted while playing with my empty shot glass. That only made her laugh more. "Tough luck punk!"

' _Maybe not._ ' I thought with a twisted smile. ' _N_ _ext chance I get you to say dare, I'm getting my hands on that phone!_ _After I get my revenge on Sans first._ ' I chuckled to myself as I plotted my next moves.

"ya ok there paps?" Sans spoke, tearing me from my thoughts. I looked at Papyrus who was finishing the last of his fries then chugged the monster soda quickly.

He suddenly dropped his skull into the bar, groaning, "I, TH...THE GREAT...PAPYRUS...HAVE COMPLETED...MY DARE." I tried so hard not to laugh at his misery. My shoulders bounced as I covered my mouth to muffle any sound I might make. Sans didn't try to hide anything. He laughed loudly, hitting the bar with his bony hand as if he's been told the funniest pun he's ever heard. "BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU LAUGH...UGH, AT SUCH A MOMENT AS THIS?" Papyrus scolded while groaning still.

"You ok Paps?" Katt spoke. I looked behind me to see Katt walking over to Papyrus. She started patting his broad back (bone?). He lifted his skull from the bar and gave her a weak smile.

"MISS KATT? YES...I AM FINE. I WILL BE, AT LEAST. IT'S NOW MY TURN!" Papyrus sat up straight, preparing to retaliate, "BROTHER! TRUTH OR DARE!" He smiled confidently.

Sans smiled lazily as he replied, "heh, dare bro."

Papyrus laughed triumphantly as he yelled, "NYE HE HE! I DARE YOU TO DO 100 JUMPING JACKS!"

"ah, c'mon bro...ya know i'm a _lazy bones_. i'll never be as great as you. how bout jus one? or half of one?" Sans chuckled.

"NYE! NO PUNS ALLOWED! AND YOU CAN NOT DO HALF A JUMPING JACK! BUT VERY WELL. I WILL LOWER THE AMOUNT TO FIVE." Papyrus suggested exasperated. Sans still looked defeated.

"ah bro...i don't think i can do that. i'm gonna have ta pass on this one." Sans spoke while grinning.

"REALLY?!/Really?!" Papyrus and I yelled simultaneously.

"You're gonna pass on that?" I exasperated.

Sans chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "what can i say? i'd hate to tell ya a _fibula_ , but i'm a true _lazy bones_ when it comes to work."

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS!" Papyrus cried irritably.

"So...you're gonna use a pass? The dares or truths could be harder as we go. Speaking of truths, you've just used two dares, so now you'll have to choose truth next no matter what. Can't use two in a row." I Spoke cheekily.

"true, but ya gonna have ta wait yur turn cuz I'm next. so...paps. truth or dare." Sans spoke with a lazy drawl.

Papyrus sat up and stared at his brother curiously as he responded, "VERY WELL BROTHER. DARE."

Sans chuckled at his brother's naive innocence, "ya sure about that bro?"

Papyrus puffed out his chest proudly as he said, "OF COURSE BROTHER! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME!"

"heh, don't say i didn't warn ya. alright bro. I dare ya..." his grin widened so very slowly, "i dar ya to tell a pun."

"A PU...PUN?! ME? B...BUT..." poor Papyrus was visibly sweating now, fidgeting in his seat. "I...I'M SORRY UNDYNE"

Undyne look at Papyrus upon hearing her name. He looked visibly shaken. "Hey...Paps, ya ok? Why are ya s..." but was cut mid sentence by Papyrus.

"I...UNDYNE, I...I FISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY!" He bellowed painfully.

The hustle and bustle of the bar ceased completely. Papyrus was trembling from telling a...pun...Undyne's expression reminded me of a fish, her mouth opening and closing, but no words being said. I couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh, was in shock, wanted to kill...there was just...nothing...nothing but a blue fish woman who was slightly red in the face. Is she embarrassed or is that also the alcohol making its self known? Why would it take so long to take affect? The room was already slowly moving when I knew it wasn't. I knew this alcohol was kicking my ass. Before I could contemplate more, Papyrus' voice ripped me from my thoughts.

"NYE! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!" Papyrus cried loudly, both his bony hands holding his skull as if it truly caused him pain to say a pun. Sans on the other hand was laughing so hard, he was blue in the skull...or maybe that was the alcohol finally taking affect on him also. Either way, drunk or not, he laughing so so loud. He hit his bony hand on the bar over and over again unable to control himself. Poor Papyrus' skull was dusted almost completely orange by now.

"i...i'm So...proud of ya...paps..." he spoke between laughs, blue tears threatening to escape his sockets. He continued his bellowing laughter, almost falling off his stool. I shook my head at his display. Poor Papyrus. I finally resolved to comfort the poor ciniman bun, but...looking down I wondered...

' _How the hell am I so high up? How did I get into this seat?_ ' I thought confused as I looked down to the floor that seemed miles away from me now. I took a slow breath and attempted to climb out of my mountain of a stool very slowly. I pointed my foot toward the ground, trying to reach a surface as I crawled out of the stool. I felt the world move once more, causing me to almost lose my balance, if not for Undyne who was quick to steady me with her hand on my back. I looked up at her noticing she was finally smiling.

"What ya doin punk? Yur gonna fall if yur not careful." She spoke teasingly. I responded by sticking out my tongue at her. She chuckled at that. My foot finally reached the floor. I felt myself relax at that. I finally stood up straight and tried to walk but I felt gravity suddenly take hold as I dropped face first to the wooden floor. Thank god for Papyrus. I looked up at him as his hands hand reached me in time before I ended up with a bloody nose or something. I looked up slowly, my eyes half lidded from the alcohol. Papyrus had grabbed my arm on my decent and was now pulling me back to my unstable feet.

"MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus asked, still orange dusted on his face from before. I nodded my head without saying a word. "ARE...ARE YOU DRUNK?" I shook my head smiling, for some reason feeling amused at myself...damnit, I am drunk...I quickly placed both my hands of either side of his skull, jolting him in my sudden movement. I stared seriously into his eye lights as I was close enough to feel his breath on my face.

"Papyrus...it's not the _fin_ of the world." I spoke, a small grin forming.

"WHAT..." Papyrus spoke, narrowing his sockets at me, "DID YOU JUST..."

" _Water_ the reason, we understand. Ya _fish_ all the puns would jus stop." I giggled slightly slurring my words. Papyrus was now scowling.

He suddenly spoke in a low baritone voice, "MISS ROSETTA...YOU TRAITOR..." he scowl turned sad.

' _Aww...I feel kinda bad now..._ ' my grin fell as my punny puns just upset him more. "I'm sorry Papyrus. I'm jus a bit tipsy n thought that would make ya smile." I pulled his skull towards me as I stood on my toes to reach him and gave a small peck on his cheek bone. When I pulled away, his skull was lit up like a stop light. His eye lights pin pricks. Once my hands no longer holding his skull he quickly covered his face as a "NYE!" escaped him.

Undyne slapped my back, causing me to fall flat on the floor. "Ha! I didn' know ya was such a forward punk! Ha ha ha!"

I slowly picked myself up off the floor, my arms feeling so weak. ' _Damn, am I really that drunk?_ ' I thought to myself. Katt was by my side as she helped me stand. I glanced at her, my eyes glossy looking. From her expression, she knows I'm drunk. I giggled happily as I walked back to my stool and attempted to climb back into it. Easier said than done. Undyne finally assisted me by grabbing the back of my shirt to sit me up on my stool. I took another shot cuz, what the hell, I was feelin great and the shots tasted awesome. I turned to Sans and said, "And now...it's my turn." I smiled devilishly at him. "I wonder who I'm gonna pick. How about...Sans? Truth or Dare? Oh that's right, you only have truth to choose don't you?" He stared lazily at me, blue dusted over his cheek bones. The alcohol must be affecting him more. "What to ask, what to ask. Hmm...Ah, I've got one!" My grin stretched as I continued, "Have you...ever been or ever yourself, kissed anyone...romantically, that is?" Sans skull immediately lit up dark blue. His eye sockets wide and eye lights as small as pin pricks. He was speechless as he stared at me. I couldn't help my own laughter.

"w...where did that come from?" Sans asked, stumbling over his words.

"It's just a question. A simple yes or no question." I cooed.

"uh..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "why ya...so interested? don' tell me, heh, ya want to kiss me too?" he joked throwing a wink my way. I almost fell for it but stayed determined to not waiver...that doesn't mean my body listened to me as my finally fading blush came back with a vengeance.

I shook my embarrassed thoughts away and decided to play Sans game, a flirty grin stretching on my face, "Why, ya offering? I'm down for a skelly kiss." I didn't think about what I said until the words left my mouth and boy...that sounded sooooo wrong! Sans almost fell out of his stool once again at the whiplash of my retort. I laughed as I winked at him and repeated my question from before, "So...have you, or have you not been or yourself kissed another romantically?"

Sans hid his face in his folded arms on the bar as he responded in a muffled tone, "n...no."

"Really?" I spoke surprised.

"uh, ya." He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard.

' _Well damn...wasn't expecting that...he looks so cute when he's blushing too._ ' I thought, feeling my face grow warm. ' _I didn't mean cute as in I like him, not that he's not cute, or that I don't like him...I just...but not in that way...I just meant...Why the hell am I arguing with myself about this?! I sound like I'm trying to convince myself or something... Why am I blushing?! You know what...I blame it on the alcohol. Ya, that's what it is! It's fucking with my mind! Ha! ...ok...even I know this sounds pathetic right now...'_

"Hey, ya ok punk? Yur face is all red? The alcohol gettin to ya already? Ha ha ha! Ya light weight!" Undyne laughed, face slightly red obviously affected by the alcohol.

I felt my face grow hotter as I tried to play off my embarrassment, "Heh, maybe...but it doesn't mean anything! I'm still gonna be standing when you fall!" She crosses her arms and grinned in challenge at me.

"Alcohol huh...interesting." Katt spoke while eyeing me. I glared at her while she wore that damn 'I know what you were thinking' look. "So...whose turn is it now? I wanna join this round." She added, still smirking at me. I faced forward in my seat trying to force my blush away. I happened to glance from the corner of my eye at Sans and noticed his skull was still very blue. He happened to look my way causing me to blush even more.

' _Damn! Stop blushing you idiot!_ ' I scolded myself. I found myself fiddling with my empty shot glass, lost in my own thoughts when Undyne suddenly threw her muscular arm over my shoulder, feeling like I was hit by a truck, and pulled me closer to her. " _What the hell! She's built like a fuckin' brick wall!_ _I'm feeling kinda...dizzy...damn I'm waisted._ ' I groaned internally.

"So ya punk! It's my turn! Truth or dare, and hurry up about it!" Undyne excitedly spoke as if I were deaf. I pulled away from her and rubbed my ringing ears.

"Damn Undyne! Do you even HAVE an inside voice?" I groaned. She just laughed louder, a devilish grin stretching over her face.

' _Undyne looks like she's got a nasty dare for me...so I'l choose the safest bet._ ' I cleared my throat as I smiled innocently, feeling still slightly dizzy. "Ok, truth." If I ever regretted anything EVER, it was that. Her huge grin gave me the chills.

"Ok punk...ya asked for it. Truthfully, I kinda figured ya were gonna choose that. Lucky me." She chuckled.

' _Shit! Is it too late to change my mind?_ '

I must have shown my intent in my expression because she laughed as she replied, "Why were ya blushin' after asking Sans his truth?"

My eyes grew large as my mouth hung open. A look of pure terror and shock visible on my face. I stared at her a moment, not responding or even moving. If I had looked next to me at Sans, I would have seen him leaning closer out of curiosity to see my expression. "I...I uh...I wasn't..." I tried to say, still feeling my cheeks warm but was cut off by Papyrus' loud voice.

"MISS ROSETTA, YOU WERE BLUSHING! YOU'RE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! YOUR FACE IS SO RED!" He spoke loudly.

"No, but...it was just...my face was...THE ALCOHOL! That's right, the alcohol is makin my face flushed!" I quickly explained nervously.

Undyne leaned close to me as she whispered low, "I thought ya said ya gotta tell that truth in this game...why ya lyin to us, huh punk?" A shit eating grin plastered on her face. I shut my mouth with a snap as it closed hard.

I quickly looked away to suddenly coming face to face with Sans! Our faces mere inches apart. He was leaning in close to listen to us when I moved suddenly and he didn't have a chance to react. ' _What...the...HELL!_ ' An explosion of red washed over my face at the sudden closeness of him. Sans skull was covered in blue once again as we backed away from one another so fast, we almost fell off our stools. Sans grabbed my hand to stop my decent and helped me sit up straight. The sudden movement made my world spin as full on drunken dizziness took over. When he pulled me up right, I kept going and fell against him...our lips...teeth...there was contact...there was...A KISS!? Sans froze, his bony hands holding my shoulders, his teeth against my lips. When I sat back, I stared into his sockets, his eye lights no longer there. He suddenly vanished leaving me staring at the now empty stool. I touched my lips, missing the feeling of his touch. I heard a gasp that suddenly brought me back to reality. My body stiffened realizing where I was and who most likely was staring at me. I slowly turned around to see Undyne, Katt, Papyrus, Even Grillby...Hell, EVERYONE in the bar...staring at me! I went into panic mode as my face flushed even brighter. ' _HOLY HELL! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! EVERYONE...EVERYONE SAW!_ ' I yelled internally. "I...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I tried to explain.


	12. SANS' POV

I wanted to die right then and there. The whole bar hooped and howled at the scene they had ALL just witnessed. I wanted to disappear. That damn Sans took off and left me to this crowd! Traitor! I saw this...weird, uneasy gleam in Undyne's eye...she was smiling gleefully also...that's not comforting to me. Katt was giggling trying not to be heard holding her hands over her mouth. Papyrus, poor dear, was an even worse blushing mess than me! How was that even possible?! I finally crawled down from my stool and walked unsteadily to the door. "Where ya goin punk? We were jus playing! C'mon!" Undyne called after me.

I looked over my shoulder and responded in a tipsy tone, "I'm gettin some air. I'll be back." And with that, I walked outside in to the cool brisk breeze. Feeling the cold air on my burning face was what I needed. I walked around to the side of Grillby's building where I looked to make sure I was alone. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. ' _Just one...it'll help me calm down. My face feels so hot...and Sans...what if he never talks to me again...I didn't mean to...well...for THAT to happen..._ ' I thought to myself as I placed the cigarette between my lips and lit it. I inhaled, feeling the nicotine rush through my body. "Ah...much better." I whispered to myself, a stream of smoke leaving my lips. Unbeknownst to me, Sans was watching me, hiding in the shadows when he saw me come outside. He watched as I smoked a cigarette, my face bright red.

~~~~~~Sans' POV~~~~~~ (FROM EARLIER)

Sans chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "what can i say? i'd hate to tell ya a _fibula_ , but i'm a true _lazy bones_ when it comes to work."

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS!" Papyrus cried irritably.

"So...you're gonna use a pass? The dares or truths could be harder as we go. Speaking of truths, you've just used two dares, so now you'll have to choose truth next no matter what. Can't use two in a row." Rosetta spoke cheekily.

' _heh...she's got somethin planned huh?_ _this'll be fun, but knowin her,_ _she won't be merciful heh._ _Not after that mayonaise dare._ ' Sans thought to himself amused.

"true, but ya gonna have ta wait yur turn cuz I'm next." He responded with a wink causing a blush to appear on her. ' _damn, she's so cute when she blushes like that...i can't help but ta tease her._ ' He then turned to his brother, the smug grin never faltering from his face. "so paps. truth or dare." He spoke with a lazy drawl.

Papyrus sat up and stared at his brother curiously as he responded, "VERY WELL BROTHER. DARE."

Sans chuckled at his brother's naive innocence, "ya sure about that bro?"

Papyrus puffed out his chest proudly as he said, "OF COURSE BROTHER! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME!"

"heh, don't say i didn't warn ya. alright bro. I dare ya..." his grin widened so very slowly, "i dare ya ta tell a pun."

"A PU...PUN?! ME? B...BUT..." His brother was visibly sweating now, fidgeting in his seat. "I...I'M SORRY UNDYNE"

Sans was trying his best not to lose it. His shoulders began shaking as his laughter weld up within him becoming almost unbearable to keep it in. ' _ah paps, yur jus too easy! don't hate me bro, but yur reactions are always worth it in the end!_ ' Sans thought to himself.

Undyne looked at Papyrus upon hearing her name. He looked visibly shaken. "Hey...Paps, ya ok? Why are ya s..." but was cut mid sentence by Papyrus, his face bright orange.

"I...UNDYNE, I...I FISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY!" He bellowed painfully.

Sans eye sockets grew wide at Papyrus' words. He could feel tears pricking at the edge of his sockets as his laughter became so painful to hold much longer. ' _oh my gods! a fish pun?! of all things, a fish pun!? hahaha! i'm so proud!_ ' Sans thought while painfully holding back the bellowing laughs straining to be released from him. The WHOLE bar was silent! Papyrus was trembling from telling a pun...Undyne's expression was priceless, her mouth opening and closing, but no words being said.

"NYE! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!" Papyrus cried loudly, both his bony hands holding his skull as if it truly caused him pain to say a pun. That was the icing on the cake. Sans finally lost it, a loud hardy laugh burst from him, his bony hand hitting the bar over and over again unable to control himself. His skull blue from the strain of holding in the laughter for so long...or maybe that was partly due to the monster alcohol finally taking affect...who knows. He felt a little tipsy, but no where as bad as Rosetta was right now. Seeing his brother's skull covered in orange blush just made him laugh more.

"i...i'm so...proud of ya...paps..." Sans wheezed between laughs, blue tears threatening to escape his sockets. He continued his bellowing laughter, almost falling off his stool. He finally began to take back control of himself, his laughter finally dying down. That's when he noticed Rosetta attempting, quite badly he might add, to climb off her stool very slowly. She pointed her foot toward the ground, trying to touch the floor. He felt himself chuckle at that as he watched her struggle. When he saw her losing her balance he subconsciously reached for her, but it was Undyne who reached her first, steadying her with a hand on her back. Undyne had her big goofy grin on her face as she stared down at the VERY tipsy Rosetta.

"What ya doin punk? Yur gonna fall if yur not careful." She spoke teasingly. Rosetta stuck her tongue out at her. Sans found himself chuckling at her antics. Undyne held her steady until her feet reached the floor and stood without wobbling. She stood up straight and tried to walk but suddenly fell face first to the wooden floor. He felt his soul speed up for a moment as once again he reached for her, but once again was saved by someone else. Thank gods for Papyrus and his quick hands. She looked up at him as his hand was holding onto her arm, avoiding her from getting a bloody nose or worse. Her eyes half lidded and cheeks rose red from the alcohol. Papyrus was now pulling her back to her unstable feet.

"MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus asked, orange dust on his cheek bones. She nodded without saying a word. "ARE...ARE YOU DRUNK?" she shook my head smiling, as if feeling amused with herself...' _she looks really drunk_... _we should probably call it a night and bring her home before..._ ' but his thoughts were cut off as he watched Rosetta placed both her hands of either side of Papyrus' skull, staring into his eye lights, their faces VERY close. ' _w...what's she doin?_ ' Sans thought panicky as his own skull slowly began to glow blue.

"Papyrus...it's not the _fin_ of the world." She spoke, a small grin on her features. ' _wait, what?_ ' Sans thought.

"WHAT..." Papyrus spoke, narrowing his sockets at her nervously, "DID YOU JUST..."

" _Water_ the reason, we understand. Ya _fish_ all the puns would jus stop." She giggled slightly slurring her words. Papyrus was now scowling. Sans was unable to hide his excitement, ' _oh my gods! ha ha ha! even drunk, she's still tellin puns! ya gotta love her! ha ha ha!_ '

Papyrus suddenly spoke in a low baritone voice, "MISS ROSETTA...YOU TRAITOR..." his scowl turned sad.

Her grin fell at that. "I'm sorry Papyrus. I'm jus a bit tipsy n thought that would make ya smile." She pulled his skull towards her as she stood on her toes to reach him and gave a small peck on his cheek bone.

' _wait a min! what the hell!? did she jus...what was she...WHAT THE HELL?_ ' Sans thoughts screamed, and yet didn't show it on the outside...though his skull was becoming a brighter blue now. When she pulled away, Papyrus' skull was lit up like a stop light. His eye lights pin pricks. Once she removed her hands from his skull, he quickly covered his face as a "NYE!" escaped him. Sans had no words...he just stared in...in what? awe...dumbfound...surprise...jealo...no! not that! he wasn't...you know...it doesn't make sense if he was...she was his friend...and...was that it? just friends? damn it, now he was getting irritated and blushing more!

Undyne slapped Rosetta's back, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ha! I didn' know ya was such a forward punk! Ha ha ha!"

She picked herself up off the floor, her arms trembling. Katt was by her side as she helped her stand. Rosetta giggled happily as she walked back to her stool and attempted to climb back into it. After a moment of attempting and failing miserably, Undyne finally assisted her by grabbing the back of her shirt, reminding Sans of a cat picking up its' kitten by the scruff of their neck, and sat her on her stool. She took another shot when she got situated in her stool. She suddenly turned to Sans and said in a VERY drunk tone, "And now...it's my turn." She smiled devilishly at him. "I wonder who I'm gonna pick. How about...Sans? Truth or Dare? Oh that's right, you only have truth to choose don't you?"

He stared lazily at her, blue dusted over his cheek bones. ' _heh...can she stop looking so cute? i don't know how much more i can take of this...i wonder what she's got for me though._ ' Sans thought to himself. The alcohol must be affecting him more than he thought. "What to ask, what to ask. Hmm...Ah, I've got one!" Her grin stretching more, "Have you...ever been or ever yourself, kissed anyone...romantically, that is?" Sans skull immediately lit up dark blue. His eye sockets wide and eye lights as small as pin pricks. ' _w...what?! what...kind of question is that?! how drunk is she right now?! how am i suppose to answer that?_ ' Sans mentally yelled. Her laughter drew me back from my inner thoughts.

"w...where did that come from?" Sans asked, trying to sound uninterested, but found himself stumbling over his words. ' _smooth move ya bone head._ ' Sans grumbled to himself.

"It's just a question. A simple yes or no question." She cooed adorably.

"uh..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "why ya...so interested? don' tell me, heh, ya want to kiss me too?" he joked throwing a wink her way. ' _boy, is it hot in here or what? i feel like i'm sweatin up a storm, damn..._ 'Her blush came back with a vengeance. ' _she's so cute!_ '

A flirty smirk formed on her lips as she finally retorted, "Why, ya offering? I'm down for a skelly kiss." Sans almost fell out of his stool at her retort. She laughed and threw a wink his way as she repeated her question from before, "So...have you, or have you not been or yourself kissed another romantically?"

Sans hid his face in his folded arms on the bar as he responded in a muffled tone, "n...no."

"Really?" She spoke sounding surprised.

"uh, ya." He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. ' _damn...why the hell am i blushin?! what the hell's wrong wit me?_ ' He glanced up at Rosetta nervously to see her face that was almost normal again, was brightening back up. She looked as if was having an inner fight with herself. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. ' _ya know what, i'm blamin this on the alcohol! that's gotta be it! no other way to explain these thoughts...ya...absolutely...no...other...who the hell am i tryin to convince? i...i like rosetta...there, i said it! well, thought it...damn, what the hell do i do from here?_ '

Sans noticed Undyne staring at Rosetta's flustered face, a very familiar look gleaming in Undynes' eye...the gleam of an...Otaku. ' _well shit..._ ' She smiled her toothy smile shooting Sans a knowing glance. He held his normal grin in place...trying not to show her weakness. When she chuckled he knew he was in trouble. ' _double shit...what the hell are ya thinkin undyne?_ ' Sans thought nervously.

"Hey, ya ok punk? Yur face is all red? The alcohol gettin to ya already? Ha ha ha! Ya light weight!" Undyne laughed, an uneasy feeling bubbling in Sans.

Rosetta's face grew redder as she responded, "Heh, maybe...but it don't mean anythin! I'm still gonna be standin when ya fall!" Undyne crossed her arms and grinned in challenge.

"Alcohol huh...interesting." Katt spoke while eyeing Rosetta also with a knowing look of her own. ' _can everyone see what's going on or what?! this isn't going to end well...knowin these imbeciles..._ _ya...we're screwed._ ' Sans contemplated nervously. Rosetta glared at her sister who wore an 'I know what you were thinking' kind of look. "So...whose turn is it now? I wanna join this round." She added. Sans watched as Rosetta turned away from her sister to face the bar, her eyes closed as if trying to force her blush away. She was failing. She glanced from the corner of her eye catching Sans gaze causing his blue blush to return. ' _s...she...why does she have...ta look at me like that...her cute pudgy cheeks...her hazel green eyes...her lips...WOAH! stop the thoughts right there! what am i thinkin!? her lips?! ok sansy boy, calm down...yur just...drunk...ya, drunk...and ya like rosetta...ya...who thought it was a good idea of drinkin? great combination goin on there...i gotta make sure i don't slip up...i don't...wanna scare her off. how would she feel...if a monster told her...nah...she's sweet, and amazing, and one of the kindest humans around...but she'd never seriously think about...being with someone...like me..._ ' His shoulders slightly dropped and his grin fell ever so slightly.

Sans noticed Rosetta fiddling with my empty shot glass, lost in her thoughts when Undyne threw her arm over her shoulder, almost knocking her off her stool again, then pulled her closer to her. "So ya punk! It's my turn! Truth or dare, and hurry up about it!" Undyne excitedly spoke. She pulled away from her, rubbing her ears, no doubt from Undyne's uncontrollable volume.

"Damn Undyne! Do you even HAVE an inside voice?" She groaned. Undyne laughed louder, a devilish grin stretching over her face.

' _Undyne may be an idiot sometimes...but not this time...she's got a look that says she's up to something._ ' Sans speculated. Rosetta cleared her throat, almost un-noticeably swaying side to side. "Ok, truth." she finally replied.

"Ok punk...ya asked for it. Truthfully, I kinda figured ya were gonna choose that. Lucky me." She chuckled evilly. Rosetta looked like she wanted to change her mind suddenly. Sans chuckled to himself at the thought of her internally freaking out. Undyne finally asked, "Why were ya blushin' after asking Sans his truth?"

Sans, or Rosetta for that matter, were expecting that kind of a question. Her eyes grew large, her mouth hung open. A look of pure terror and shock visible on her face. Rosetta had frozen, not responding. Sans was glad she didn't look at him this moment because for some reason, because of her reaction, he was blushing once again as he thought, ' _damn, how many time can a skeleton blush like this? what the hell is wrong with me? it's jus a question...i'm gettiin my hopes up. she was probably blushin cuz...cuz...i was blushin...ya, that's it. she was probably just going off my emotions at that moment...that makes sense...right? i'm not just makin shit up am i? am i? shit..._ ' Sans nonchalantly leaned closer out of curiosity to hear her answer. Her face was definitely red...was she embarrassed? Was there a reason to be embarrassed...she didn't...really think of him in that way...did she? "I...I uh...I wasn't..." She spoke, stumbling over her words. Sans felt himself leaning closer in anticipation. Papyrus jolted both Rosetta and Sans from their inner thoughts.

"MISS ROSETTA, YOU WERE BLUSHING! YOU'RE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! YOUR FACE IS SO RED!" He spoke loudly.

"No, but...it was just...my face was...THE ALCOHOL! That's right, the alcohol is makin my face flushed!" She quickly explained nervously. ' _well, that's a lie. so...it wasn't because of the alcohol...then what made her blush? why am i so interested...i'm gettin my hopes up. i need to just calm down._ ' Sans scolded himself internally.

Undyne leaned closer to Rosetta as she whispered lowly, "I thought ya said ya gotta tell that truth in this game...why ya lyin to us, huh punk?" A shit eating grin plastered on her stupid fish face. Rosetta's mouth closed with a snap.

She suddenly looked away from the others, coming face to face with Sans! Sans froze, their faces mere inches apart. He was leaning in close to listen to to what she was gonna say...but never expected her to suddenly turn around...he didn't have a chance to react. Blue beads of sweat formed on his skull. ' _t...too close! she's too close! if we...were a little closer...we could...be..._ ' When they both realized how close they were to each others face, they quickly back away so fast, they almost fell off their stools. Sans grabbed her hand to stop her decent and helped her sit up straight. He must have pulled too hard because the sudden movement pulled her up right, but she kept going and fell against him...He was only able to catch her shoulders with his hands...but that didn't stop what just happened. ' _$# %!_ ' No actual words came to him as her lips connected with his teeth. His eye lights completely gone from his sockets. An explosion of red washed over her face at the sudden contact. Sans skull looked like a blueberry. ' _h...her lips are...my teeth...we...she's KISSING ME!? her lips...they're so soft._ ' he almost hummed at the feeling of the kiss when he was suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of someone gasping behind them. Rosetta must have heard it too because they slowly separated from each other...both faces bright in their own blush. His body stiffened realizing where they were and that they weren't alone...Rosetta slowly turned around to see Undyne, Katt, Papyrus, Even Grillby...Hell, EVERYONE in the bar...staring at them! She went into panic mode as her face flushed even brighter. ' _holy hell! did that just happen?! what the hell!_ ' Sans yelled internally.

"I...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Rosetta tried to explain very flustered. Sans fight or flight kicked in and...flight won. Feeling bad about leaving Rosetta to the wolves, he had to get some air. He short cut outside the bar behind the building. He leaned against the wall, watching his breath come out in puffy clouds of smoke. He touched his bony hand with to his face, feeling the sweat covering his skull. ' _well...that could have gone better...shit...what the hell am i sayin? she'll never want to talk to me again...i was so stupid. i shouldn't have just sat there...in the kiss...even though...i kinda wish...it was...on purpose...she'll never want me around...i'll jus make her uncomfortable...yur such an idiot sans...ya lost one of the good things ya had goin for ya. good goin bone head._ ' He scolded himself. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the bar door open then close. He quickly hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by anyone just yet. That is, until he saw it was Rosetta. Her face looked red as a cherry. She was looking around, probably trying to make sure she wasn't followed out. Then she...what is she doing? Wait, she smokes cigarettes? He watched as she placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it. She inhaled and released a mixture of smoke and fog from the cool air.

' _well...guess better now than ever to face her...at least she's alone...let's see how this turns out._ ' Sans pepped himself up to talk to her. He took a step from the shadows as he called, "didn' know ya smoked." She swung my head around to see Sans leaning against the building.

"Sans?" I shouted surprised. My hand on my chest to calm my racing heart.

Sans chuckled nervously as he slowly stepped from the shadows, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Sans...what're ya doin out here?"

I asked, taking another drag from my cigarette. He seemed uncomfortable...his eye lights looking toward the ground avoiding my eyes. "ah, ya know...was kinda stuffy inside. Had ya cool off...uh...I'm...sorry about...ya know, disappearing on ya earlier..."

"It's..." I sighed heavily as I continued, "it was a dick move..." I noticed him stiffen at my words. I smiled to ease his concern. "But I can't stay mad at my favorite punny skeleton." Sans eye lights suddenly grew brighter and...are those hearts? ' _Oh my god...his eye lights turned_ _into blue hearts!_ ' He must have noticed my expression because they instantly turned back into his normal eye lights but blue blush began to lightly dust over his cheek bones. I couldn't help but giggle. He seemed to perk up after that. He even cracked a real smile.

"ya, i guess that was kinda _bone_ of me to do that. thanks fur forgiving this ole bag o' bones." He spoke as he winked. I giggled at his antics. We decided to stay outside together. Even though it was quite cold outside, we huddled together side by side by the building as I smoked my cigarette.We talked about anything and everything for what seemed like only minutes. I lit up a second cigarette and Sans gave me a questionable look, but didn't say anything else about it. Before we knew it, an hour had already passed because we were interrupted by someone coughing. We looked towards the front of the building to see Katt, Papyrus, Undyne, and...someone else...was that a...dinosaur? It was! A yellow dinosaur! That must be Alphys!

"A..Are we int..errupt..ing any...thing?" The yellow dinosaur stuttered amused.


	13. I Ship It? What Does That Mean?

I looked back at Sans once again before we moved from the wall and walked up to the group. Undyne was leaning over the short dinosaur. Katt seemed a little tipsy but still mostly sober. Papyrus though...he seemed as if he hadn't consumed a drop of alcohol all night. He was just as chipper and energetic as per usual.

"Hey guys. You're already done drinking? What time is it? Who won?" I asked sheepishly. Katt was glaring at me then pointed to Papyrus who posed as if he had conquered an enemy in battle, his chested puffed out and the red scarf he always wears waving in the breeze. I was surprised to hear this and it seemed Sans was as well from the expression on his face.

"By the way...what. is. that?" Katt asked accentuating each word, pointing to my hand. I looked down and remembered I still had my cigarette lit. I subconsciously hid it behind my back as if I were a child caught taking something I had no business touching. Papyrus' sockets grew as he smelled the smoke.

"MISS...MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU...SMOKING?!" He stared at me as if he were scolding a child for being in the wrong. I couldn't look him in the eyes. How does he do that? Make me feel like I've kicked someone's puppy. I heard him huff as he stomped up to me. I backed up instinctively as he stood towering over me. He then reached for my hand, pulling it from behind my back to reveal the cigarette still held between my fingers. He plucked it from me, dropped it on the ground, and put it out with his boots. He then looked down at me, still holding my arm above my head, "MISS ROSETTA, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD SMOKING IS FOR THE HUMAN BODY?" He paused a moment looking at my bare hands as he held my wrist in his bony hands. "YOU'RE FREEZING! DID YOU NOT FEEL COLD?" He gently released my wrist as I let it drop next to my side. He then reached his bony hands to touch my rosy cheeks and his sockets changed to looking sad. He stood up and removed his scarf from around his neck then attempted to wrap it around my own. "HERE, THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP. I UNDERSTAND HUMANS ARE AFFECTED BY COLD AND HOT TEMPERATURES. I WOULD HATE TO SEE YOU FALL ILL." I'm glad my cheeks were already red from the cold, so no one questioned why they became brighter. He then cupped one of his bony hands up to his mouth as he breathed into it then reached down and grabbed my hand. I was surprised to feel his bones were warm. He smiled kindly at me as he added, "THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP A LITTLE, RIGHT?" I just nodded slowly, trying not to blush more than I already was. I was soooo glad it was cold out tonight. It was hard to tell I was blushing due to my face already rosy from the cold. Sans surprised me when he grabbed my wrist closest to him and shoved my whole hand into his jacket pocket.

I stared at him stunned by his action also. He refused to look at me but just said nonchalantly, a slight blue dust on his cheek bones, "i keep forgettin' how ya humans are affected by the weather. this is a little better though...right?" I nodded again, my eyes still wide with surprise. ' _I'm in a skelly sandwich!_ ' A cough from someone brought me from my thoughts. The yellow dinosaur had a grin plastered on her face as she watched from the side lines. There was a familiar gleam in her eyes as she seemed transfixed on staring at me, Papyrus, and Sans...just scanning over the three of us bundled together. Each skeleton holding my hands and wearing Papyrus' scarf that almost swallowed me up from how huge it was, and her grin grew little by little. I actually got a chill down my spine from it. ' _Why do I feel...I don't know...in danger...intimidated...not life threatening danger, more like...something I should be wary of. I'm not sure what this feeling is._ ' The yellow dinosaur spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

"H-Hello, m-my name i-is Al-Alphys. Undyne keeps ta-talking about yo-you." She spoke reaching out her clawed hand. I smiled as I took it.

' _That strong feeling before...was it just my nerves? She seems pretty sweet. No red flags appearing yet._ ' I thought as we shook hands, er, in her case claws. "My name's Rosetta. Nice to meet you Alphys. Undyne's told me so much about you also. I'm glad to have another fangirl around. Anime for life!" I responded gleefully, holding a thumbs up to her. Alphys blushed red as Undyne giggled drunkenly, a goofy smile on her face.

"Really? You like anime too? Have you watched Kissy Kissy Mew Mew yet? It's awesome!" Alphys spoke excitedly, not once stuttering.

' _Wow, she didn't stutter? Maybe she only stutters when she's shy or nervous? I was definitely imagining that feeling coming from her. She's way too sweet! She's even an anime fan! Now if she was an Otaku, then I might be worried...but she doesn't seem the type. No red flags at all...besides, what could this sweet dinosaur possibly do?_ ' I smiled as she waited for my response, "No, I haven't seen it yet. Me and Katt should have an anime night. It's been a long time since we binged on some good anime. You and Undyne should come over and we can make it an anime binge night. Have some snacks and good drinks. What do you say?" I asked happily. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes! That would be great!" She looked at Undyne who continued to lean over her as a crutch then looked back at me, "Well, I wi-wish we had more ti-time to talk, b-but I have t-to get U-Undyne home."

' _Wow, she's stuttering again...She really is so cute just like Undyne said. I was just being overly cautious earlier._ ' I thought to myself.

She smiled back as she began to lead, almost drag, Undyne to her car parked close by. It was a pretty blue, just like Undynes' skin. That's so cute! Alphys closed the passenger door after making sure Undyne had been safely strapped in. She pulled out of the parking space and stopped next to us. She didn't say anything, just stared at our group, that same familiar...gleam in her eyes. Katt watched as her eyes moved from Papyrus, to me, to Sans, and then repeating a time or two. A smile stretched across her snout as she whispered "I ship it." then drove off giggling. (RED FLAG, RED FLAG! DANGER, DANGER! OTAKU ALERT! OTAKU ALERT! WE HAVE A SHIPPER ON OUR HANDS!) An alarm went off in my head repeating those words.

"WHAT DOES...SHIP IT MEAN?" Papyrus asked confused. Katt and I, as big of anime fans as we were...understood exactly what it meant. Katt busted out laughing as I blushed furiously. When looking at Sans, his skull was lit up like a blue neon bulb.

' _She's...she's a shipper?! That's what that terrifying feeling was! She's an Otaku! A Shipper of couples or...ones she believes to be couples...Otakus...are a force to be reckoned with! How did I not see it before? And she s_ _hips it?! Ships who? Katt and Papyrus?_ Sans?' I felt a pang in my chest at that thought. I placed my hand over my heart, a confused expression on my face. ' _Why...did that bother me? That doesn't make sense...she could have been shipping them o_ r _me and Sans...or_ Papyrus...' I felt my heart flutter at that thought. My face began to heat up, thank the stars it was cold outside because my face was already flushed from that. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts, ' _What is wrong with me? Why did my...you know what I'm over thinking this...it's her fault! She h_ _as to clarify this shit! Who was she shipping?! I'm so confused!_ ' I thought as I became more flustered. Papyrus stared at my sister with a puzzled look on his face. Sans had pulled his hoodie over his skull and I could see a faint blue blush dusted on his skull. Alphys seemed happy with our reactions as she waved to us and drove off giving no further explanation. I could hear her cackling loudly as she drove away. Papyrus waved happily as they turned down the road, disappearing from sight. He then turned and looked back to Sans, who was still trying to hide in his hoodie, and myself, completely forgetting that my hand was still held by his in his jacket pocket. He put his hands on his hips as he huffed exaggeratedly.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S LATE SO LET US HEAD BACK. IT IS ALREADY COLD OUTSIDE AND HUMANS CAN EASILY BECOME SICK IF LEFT OUT IN THIS WEATHER TOO LONG. BROTHER, I AM SURPRISED YOU ALLOWED MISS ROSETTA TO STAY OUT HERE IN THE COLD FOR SO LONG ALREADY!" Papyrus spoke loudly as he ushered Sans and I towards the direction of our home. Katt quickly followed after, smiling to herself.

"heh, sorry bro. we were just..." Sans spoke lazily, his blush finally gone.

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE!" Papyrus cut in, irritation heard in his booming voice.

" _chillin_." Sans finished with a grin.

Papyrus threw his arms in the air groaning loudly. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU SANS! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS! YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM PUNS!" I couldn't help but laugh, the stress of meeting an Otaku melted away. Papyrus was so cute when he got upset like this. I heard Katt chuckling on the other side of him. "NO! MISS KATT! MISS ROSETTA! IF YOU LAUGH, IT WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus scolded us as he folded his arms.

"Sorry Paps. Maybe we should give Sans the... _cold_ shoulder?" Katt giggled.

"NOOOO! NOT YOU TOO MISS KATT! I HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIS INFLUENCE!" Papyrus cried dramatically as he fell to his knees in defeat. I patted his shoulder as he mourned his defeat against the power of horrible puns. He turned his skull toward me as I smiled.

"Don't worry Papyrus. You have protected me a lot from Sans' puns, but I couldn't defeat them all." I giggled. "Puns are just too strong, but I know you will be there to help us defeat them! You're the _coolest_ skeleton around!" Papyrus' cheek bones dusted orange as I smiled at him. He stood to his feet, once again towering over all of us as he began to walk, a huge smile on his face.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M _COOL_?" Papyrus asked joyfully. I smiled at his naive self for not noticing the pun.

"The _coolest_." I giggled.

"ya, no one's _cooler_ than you bro." Sans added, a cheeky grin on his face.

Katt chimed in, "You're the definition of _cool_ Paps."His face beamed with pride.

"NYE HE HE! OF COURSE I AM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE..." Papyrus froze as the sudden realization struck him. "DID YOU...ALL MAKE A PUN?! ALL OF YOU!?" He waived his arms around dramatically as he hollered. We all broke down laughing as Papyrus scolded us for our immaturity. He pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity as he groaned, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IMMATURE YOU ARE ALL ACTING! SANS IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU BOTH!" He walked up to us, our bodies now laid out on the ground, trembling as our laughter had yet to die down. He suddenly picked me up startling me, my laughter immediately stopped. He placed me on his right hip as if holding a child, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. He then proceeded to pick up Katt, placing her on his back, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, and finally scooped his brother under his other arm and began walking, hauling all three of us with him. He didn't act strained at all for carrying two over weight women and his big boned brother.

I felt my fear rising from the pit of my stomach. My hands clenched into his shirt as I forced myself to push away my nerves. ' _It's ok...you're not hurting him. He said...you're NOT heavy...even if that was a lie, but holding ALL three of us? I know he's gotta be struggling a little.._.' I thought as my chest began to tighten. ' _Don't have a panic attack over this! It's...it's gonna be ok. Almost home...almost home.._.' I closed my eyes tightly and rested my head on his collar bone, my legs had already curled closer to my own body. Papyrus seemed to notice this as he turned my way and...kissed the top of my head as to comfort me. I looked up, my face flushed brightly.

"YOU'RE NOT HEAVY. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I QUITE ENJOY CARRYING YOU." He spoke in a softer tone but considered as a normal tone to me. "BETTER?" I nodded slowly and hid my face in the scarf he wrapped around my neck earlier. I felt my nerves slowly dissipate. Not truly gone, but not over powering me either.

' _I wonder if maybe I still have alcohol in my system...I know he didn't mean anything by that...that...kiss...it was on top of my head...just to...to comfort me, ya. I'm way over thinking this! That whole, 'I ship it' from Alphys has my mind in the wrong place._ ' I thought to myself as I tried to will my blush away. I peeked from the scarf to see we were almost home. ' _Damn, that was a fast trip. Papyrus' legs cut the journey almost in half!_ ' I thought as I looked down at my own short stubby legs. When we reached our door Papyrus knelt down so Katt could jump down from his back and I stepped from his hip. Katt opened the door and we quickly entered to escape the cold breeze outside. Papyrus closed the door behind him and set his brother down once inside. We felt the comfortable warmth blanket over our bodies. I released a satisfied sigh as I felt myself slowly warm up. Luna was quick to greet us as her bell jingled from up stairs. She quickly began to greet everyone by criss-crossing between everyones' legs.

"Hey Luna, we're home. Would you guys like something hot to drink?" Katt asked as she was already heading to the kitchen, Luna following after her.

"NO THANK YOU MISS KATT. I AM FINE. WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"nah, i'm good. unless ya got a bottle of ketchup 'round" Sans joked.

"SANS! YOU HAVE HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK ALREADY! NO MORE KETCHUP!" Papyrus scolded. Sans just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"I'll have a hot chocolate Katt." I called out.

"Ok, gotcha!" She replied. I kicked off my shoes at the door and headed to the longest sofa in the front room and sat in the middle of it. Before I leaned back I realized I was still wearing Papyrus' scarf. I quickly unwrapped it from my neck and folded it neatly.

"Thank you for the scarf Papyrus. It really is warm. I folded it and you can get it off the coffee table ok." I called out as I set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He smiled happily at me.

"NO PROBLEM MISS ROSETTA. I'M GLAD IT KEPT YOU WARM." He responded gleefully. I patted the cushion on my right for him to join me. He happily kicked off his boots and set them by our door then made his way to the sofa. He sat next to me, his face beaming with excitement. Sans walked over to the sofa and sat on the other side of me, laying back lazily crossing his arms behind his skull.

"You guys wanna watch a movie? Since it's getting close to Halloween, we could watch something scary...if that's ok." I asked feeling slightly shy after the question left my mouth. Papyrus looked at me, seeming a little uncomfortable about 'scary movies'. Sans, who was now lounging with his head resting back on his bony arms, opened one of his sockets and lazily stared at me.

He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "wha'cha got?" A big smile stretched on my face as I quickly stood up and moved to the movie shelf. I scanned over the top row of movies looking at the titles. Katt walked out from the kitchen with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and a bottle of ketchup under her arm, Luna still following her, meowing for attention. Sans immediately perked up. "aw, ya shouldn' have." He joked as he reached for the bottle.

Katt pulled it from his reach and responded, "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll put it back." She smirked as Sans gave her a competitive look. She busted out laughing as he swung for the bottle again, and again, she pulled it from his reach. She giggled as she teased him, holding the bottle behind her back. She jumped surprised when the bottle was swiped from her hands. She turned around to see the bottle engulfed in blue magic and floated to Sans whose eye socket was glowing the same blue colored magic. She had a look of puzzlement and surprise on her face. He chuckled cheekily as he happily popped the top and took a swig of the ketchup. Katt shuddered at how disgusting that was. Sans just winked at her and he took another gulp of the red sauce. She quickly turned away from him to set the two cups of hot coco on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" Katt asked as she began to sip at her steaming drink. She sat in the love seat beside the sofa, laying long ways, propping her feet on the other arm of the sofa. Luna jumped up onto her and began to kneed at her stomach until she was comfortable and curled up into a purring fur ball. I finally pulled a movie from the shelf and held it up triumphantly.

"I found a good one! It's old but still awesome!" I announced. I bounced over to the TV and placed the disk in the DVD player. I pet Luna as I walked back to my seat between the guys. I turned on the TV and the pressed play as the move title appeared 'John Carpenters: The Thing'. I settled myself between the guys feeling nice and warm and safe from my over active imagination when I watch scary movies. A smile grew on both Katt's and my faces as the familiar heartbeat like intro music began, creating an ominous atmosphere. The familiar music made my heart flutter. That sounds weird when thinking that about a horror movie, but this movie was special, remembering watching this movie with our parents and brother was comforting. This was dads' favorite movie after all. I quickly pulled my feet from the floor and hugged my knees to my chest excited about the movie. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. At first Sans and Papyrus looked confused as to why I pulled my feet onto the sofa. Papyrus even looked around the floor to see what I was trying to avoid. I held back my giggles and rather not explain that I was afraid of the ' _movie alien monster_' would try to grab my feet. Sans actually seemed interested in the movie when he realized it was about an alien from space. Poor Papyrus' bones were rattling from his terrified trembling. I laid back into the sofa and leaned against Papyrus' bony arm. I grabbed his hand to comfort him. I felt his trembling slowly fade away. It was so late and I didn't realize how tired I was. My legs slipped from their position and bumped Sans legs. I tiredly pulled them back into place. "Sorry Sans." I softly apologized. I heard him chuckle as he grabbed my feet. I jumped slightly as the contact and swung my gaze to him. He smiled as he continued to lift my feet and laid them over his legs.

"it's alright. this is more comfortable anyways." Sans spoke as he held my legs in place over his lap. That sudden jolt of energy was quickly spent as the tiredness began to take over once again.

My eyes were half lidded as I smiled tiredly and responded, "Thanks...Sans. You're...comfy." My words word soft and almost slurred as if drunk off of sleep. I leaned back and felt Papyrus guide my head down onto his lap also. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. I smiled again as Papyrus began to stroke my hair, his bony finger combing through my hair. ' _Who is the world told him this secret of putting me to sleep?_ ' I thought as exhaustion had almost completely taken over. "Thank...you...Papyrus. You're...so warm...and comfortable...you too...Sans." I took Papyrus' free arm in my tired state and pulled it to me, as if I were hugging a stuffed animal or pillow. I nuzzled my face against it as sleep began to take me. I felt Sans grab on of my hands and held it in his own, but I was far to gone to think about what I or they were doing. Sleep finally won as everything went dark and silent...except for a weird...throbbing or pulsating sound...sounded like more than one. It was so...calming...so peacefully and beautiful...what is that wonderful lulling sound? It sounds so close that I could reach out and touch it if I tried. It warms my soul whatever it is. I could listen to this sound all day long.


End file.
